Two of a Kind
by Anayama
Summary: Feeling betrayed and heartbroken, Kagome only seeks revenge and a peace at mind. After losing her life and brought back by a strange Inu-Youkai Goddess with a transformation as a side effect, would Kagome shed blood or only to find love again from a strong cold-hearted Inu-youkai known as Sesshomaru? And what's this? A new enemy that wants to see the West Palace burn? Kag/Sess fic
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hiiii everyone, it's nice to be back typing up a fanfiction after I believe 4-5 years of rest from my old accout lol. Well I thought one day while reading other fanfictions from some amazing authors that I need to do something to occupy my time and that's to start anew on fanfiction. But enough about me, here is a story I wrote at work (made it an excuse that it's my homework hehe)

"Speaking out loud!"

'Speaking in my mind! Get out!'

Title: Two of a Kind

Chapter 1

She ran into the night with the full moon.

She ran through the woods, dodging high branches and jumping over the lows. Her legs cut up from the harsh whips from the leaves and twigs from the bushes. Her skirt and shirt is torn, but it didn't matter to her, she had to keep running. The only audible sound that rings through her ears was her heavy breathing and her heartbeat pounding.

_-Flashback-_

_Inuyasha is standing under the Sacred Tree, staring at a shocked Kagome, her hand over her mouth as if she were too afraid to speak. "Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, trying his best to figure out the emotions that were running through her eyes. The tears that are being held back he could tell are sad, scared, or overwhelmed with joy. In her eyes it held worried and doubt, but quickly switched to happiness. Before Inuyasha could utter another word, Kagome threw herself on Inuyasha and kissed his lips, joy spreading itself throughout her body when Inuyasha kissed her back. 'Inuyasha..', she thought to herself while breaking the kiss and stare into his golden ember eyes. "I love you too, Inuyasha." She said softly, saying back her own feelings to him with honest and truth behind them. Waiting so long after the defeat of Naraku, she finally gets to speak her emotions. _

_-Flashback Ends-_

Kagome couldn't believe she had let those words get the best of her. After running in the past five minutes which really felt like twenty, praising herself for keeping fit by training her powers, learning hand to hand combat, and training how to use a sword. It was all thanks to Sango, Miroku, and Keade for teaching her during those 3 years. Kagome leaned against a tree, breathing hard to catch her breath, but to her best abilities she could not. She was hyperventilating. In hopes to keep her breathing steady, she placed her hand on her chest as if doing so would helped her to keep calm. But it didn't work. She closed her eyes trying to focus on her breathing, but the images from tonight were displaying and replaying the event that had happened thirty minutes or so ago.

_-Flashback-_

_It took them three years to finally beat Naraku, three years for Inuyasha to confess his love to her. In a hut that is meant for her and Inuyasha to live in, Kagome is laying down on a mat, staring up at the ceiling, wondering where Inuyasha could be. "Inuyasha…where are you? I can't sleep without you here." It has been 10mins ever since Inuyasha told her that he'll be back and mumble about sensing a demon nearby. Kagome didn't worried too much because she knew Inuyasha can handle himself, but for him to be gone this long worries her, something serious must had happened. She turned her gaze to the smaller mat, pulling her blanket up to her face a bit, where her son, Shippo, used to sleep. "I miss Shippo, my little boy grew up so much, and he doesn't even need his mother any more…" Kagome said to herself, remembering that day Shippo had to leave and go train in the demon fox exams to become stronger to protect her. She giggled remembering the admiration and determination that were being held in his eyes, making the little kitsune more adorable than his usual self. _

_Sighing in defeat of waiting, Kagome stood up, grabbed her bow and arrows and head off to the direction where Inuyasha's demonic aura trailed. When she finally reached the end, Kagome let out a soft gasp and ducked behind a tree, watching what was happening in front of her, gripping the bow tightly in her hand. Kikyo and Inuyasha were holding each other as if they were never going to let go. "Kikyo…" Inuyasha breathe as he ran his clawed fingers gently through her hair. "Kikyo, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the pain I had put you through. I love you and only you. I only want you Kikyo." Hearing those words had broken Kagome's heart into pieces. Stepping back inch by inch, registering the words he had said to Kikyo but only to stop in her place once she heard Kikyo speaking back. "Inuyasha, you know that I still love you and that would never change. I want to be with you always, but what of my reincarnation? Do you not have feelings for her too?" Kikyo asked as she stared up at him, looking for the answer she seeks. "I love her too, but the love I have for you is stronger. Kagome is just second best, she is just nothing but a splitting image of you…" Kagome couldn't believe what she just heard. Her chest felt heavy, her heart wouldn't stop pounding fast, and her lungs felt like they are having a hard time taking in air. Her world was spinning and all her mind could say was for her is to run. Dropping the bow and arrows, Kagome did what her mind had told her. She ran into the forest. _

_-Flashback Ends- _

And here she is, back against a tree, far away from the village, hyperventilating and feeling her world closing around her slowly. Her eyes that held so much life in them, slowly starts to dull as her body felt heavy and start to slide down the tree slowly until her bottom reached the ground. Her skin paled and her cheeks turned blue as she took her last breath and goes limp against the tree, her head hung low. To others Kagome would look as if she was just resting peacefully, but instead beyond that peaceful exterior view, Kagome had died.

The night sky suddenly went dark with rain clouds; they were readying themselves to cry over the death of a heart-broken miko. The rain came down hard, the thunder roared, and each flash reveals the dead miko's face. Out in the distant stood a huge white dog youkai at a height as same as Kirara, glowing with radiance. Around the dog's neck, hung two necklaces, one with a purple pendant that have angel like wings coming from the sides and the other was a dagger that have two serpents wrapped around the blade, their head meets near the hilt where a small red diamond shape gem rest and a circle one on the end of the hilt. The dog youkai walked over to the dead miko, its muzzle resting against Kagome's cold cheek. Looking up towards the sky, the demon let out a howl to let every known creature its sorrow.

It turned its crystal deep blue eyes over to the young miko's face while placing its paw softly against her chest. Kagome's body started to glow as the dog youkai rest its mouth near hers and let out a long breath. It stepped back as the rain stopped and watches as the miko take in a long breath; choking, and coughing as the glow disappeared around her body and life returns into her eyes. It disappeared before Kagome looked around, wondering what has happened. She blinked a few times in attempt to wake up her mind, wondering what had happened. Kagome could have sworn she had died and now she's alive? Looking down at her hands, relieved to see color back into them and her body, she let out a soft relaxing breath but only to stiffen up a bit. She felt a cold aura around the area and it was an aura that no one should ever forget. A demonic aura that is so cold yet so strong, it could be only one person she didn't expect to see and that youkai's name is….

_Sesshomaru._

A/N: Okay I'm not sure if I can keep Sesshomaru completely OC, I mean come on Sesshomaru going to have to ooc on some point in people's story so warning in parts of my story he might go ooc, same goes for Kagome, only in the name to keep the story interesting I say. Anyways, I'm only going to put up the first chapter just to see what people think and I'll say if I get atleast 3 good reviews, I'll post up the next two chapters and we'll see where it go from there lol. So please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Wooow, after posting my storying, in about 30mins or so I had received 3 reviews, good ones, and during work I noticed two more! Sooo for my appreciation to the reviewers…_

_THANK YOU! And I shall put up two more chapters. Ohhh! I also notice people are favoring and adding my story on alert, thank you! I believe one person asked a question so here's your answer_

_princess-snow510: hmmm does kagome have a beast now? That you'll have to find out in this chapter :P_

_Title: Two of a Kind_

_Chapter 2_

Sesshomaru stands two feet away from the miko. He had followed the sound of a female inuyoukai's howling sorrow, but only to see his half-brother wench, sitting on the ground, up against a tree, staring at him with cold emotionless eyes. 'This woman couldn't possibly be the one that had produced that howl.' Taking a quick sniff in the air, he noticed something different about the miko. Her aura had a mixed scent of miko powers and of a youkai. "Tell me woman, what are you doing so far away from my idiot half-brother?" Kagome only stare at him, no emotions being shown or read. Feeling annoyed of her not answering right away, he quickly walks up to her, wrapped his hand around her neck and pinned her up against a tree. "I will not repeat myself ningen." To make it cleared, he squeezed her neck a bit more, a bit satisfied to hear a whimper coming from her lips and her hand gripping his wrist, in attempt to have him let go. He could tell she couldn't fight, her energy was spent and is now too weak to fight, must to his advantage to be not purified. "Ses—Sessho-maru—"Kagome tried to breath out feeling too tired and weak to use her miko powers to throw him off. What sounded like a summit, Sesshomaru lighten his hold and narrowed his eyes at her, allowing her to speak. "Please…I don't want…to die…again." Kagome hoarse out as she saw black spots in her vision, going unconscious in his hold. 'Die again?' Sesshomaru questioned as he growled lowly, letting go of Kagome not caring how hard her body had hit the ground. As he turned away, an aura of another demon caught his attention, a very strong one.

Turning around to the source, quickly putting up his guard, he noticed that it was coming from the same person, the weak human in front of him. The blue aura started to swirl itself around the miko's pink spiritual aura, completely taking over it. He also took note of the woman transforming before his eyes. Her long ebony hair had changed to a silvery-blush color, almost to his own hair color, her nails grew long and sharp, her ears become pointy at top, then her skin turned from tanned to pale, and lastly fangs had appeared in her mouth. 'Most interesting, this miko is more than meets the eyes it would seem.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he made his advances towards her. 'So this miko possesses some demon trait. Now I really want questions answered.' With that, he scooped up the young miko into his arms, very glad to have his left arm back, and took to the sky, floating on his mokomoko cloud, heading towards his castle in the West.

_*-Western Palace-*_

It took him most of the night as morning approaches to get to the Western Palace with a still unconscious Kagome in his arms. Sesshomaru landed in the court area of his castle as two of his personal servants quickly ran up to their lord, bowing.

"Welcome back, M'lord." The servant with fiery red hair and gleaming orange-red eyes, a bushy orange tail shows that she is a kitsune. "Anything we can do for you Lord Sesshomaru?" The male demon spoke after, eyeing the demoness with his gray-blue eyes, his hair long and black as the night, his dog like ears rest on top of his head, and his black tail swaying side to side behind him. From his tone of voice that held loyality toward his lord, he could be mistaken as an inuyoukai, but it is a fact that he is a shadow okami youkai from a distant tribe.

"Michio, take this girl into the guest room, next to mines, make sure she is dressed properly." The kitsune known as Michio answered with a quick yes M'lord as Sesshomaru turned his gaze over to the okami youkai. "Takeshi, have a meal prepared for her when she awakes." The shadow okami, Takeshi, bowed as an acknowledgment then quickly sits up when Sesshomaru hands him over the unconscious miko in his arms. They bowed once more as they watch their Lord walk passed them, knowing he'll be heading towards his study, but also took hint that the _guest room_ he was talking about wasn't a guest room, it is reserved only for his future mate. Takeshi looked down at the sleeping demoness, wondering why his lord would bring, not just a beautiful, but a miko youkai. He had seen a few of them in his passed time when Lord Sesshomaru and himself were just a teen, but seeing one now, alive, made him beyond curious, considering most of them have been wiped out. Letting out a soft sigh, he gestured his head towards Michio, signaling her to follow him. 'Lord Sesshomaru, I have a feeling you really have brought something interesting in the Western lands.' Takehshi thought to himself with a smirk.

_A/N: Okay I think this is pretty short but doesn't matter to me. Like I had promised I put up this chapter and soon the next. Sooo R&R as I start working on writing my fifth chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Okaaaay so here is chapter three. Phew, posting up two chapters in one day, I'm surprised my fingers didn't fall off yet with revising and hard thinking of what people really expect. Anyways here you guys go I hope you enjoy and let me know if I go off course and seem to let out something, I do have a bad habit of doing so._

_Title: Two of a Kind_

_Chapter 3_

It was becoming afternoon as Michio tend to Kagome's clothing. Throwing away the torn strange clothes she was wearing to an elegant simple deep blue kimono that has white petal designs on them. As she was changing the young miko's clothes, she noticed the change of her aura, her spiritual power trying to dominant the youkai's aura, which is winning without hesitation, making Kagome change back to her human self. 'So, could she possible be the last remaining miko-youkai? Though, her spiritual power is really amazing, nothing like I have seen in so long.' Michio pondered to herself as she pulled the soft fur blanket up on Kagome, heading towards the door before taking a quick glance then leaves to do her duty.

Kagome was floating into nothingness, everything around her were nothing, but darkness. 'Did I die again? Did Sesshomaru kill me?' She thought quietly to herself, feeling like she was in an abyss, pure pitch black abyss. _"Kagome…"_ a whisper voice reached out to her. Kagome opened her eyes slightly, listening out for the voice again, seeing that it might help her bring comfort and knowing that she is not alone in this dreadful abyss. _"Kagome…" _Turning her head slightly, she glances over to see the same huge white inuyoukai with a radiant glow around its body. _"Kagome you have to wake up…Kagome…"_ The inuyoukai with a feminine voice spoke to her. "Wha—what's going on…? Where am I…? Am I dead again..? Your presence, it feels so familiar." Kagome spoke out softly towards the strange inuyoukai that was only sitting and staring at her with its beautiful deep blue crystal eyes. Closing her eyes and forcing herself up, she opened her eyes slowly only to shut them closed when a bright light blinded her. Reopening them slowly again, blinking a few times to adjust her surrounds, she saw that she was in a room, a very unfamiliar room. The room is décor in red and black. The bed she was in had red velvet silky sheet with black fur like blanket on top. The pillows had the same red velvet material with some black ones. The curtains that are draping down from the ceiling are red and see-through. The ceiling is painted black but the walls were red. There is a balcony for her to step out, there are also red curtains hanging over the doorway, she guess for privacy. In the back of her mind, she called it the bloody funeral room, it was too gloomy for her taste, yet it was somehow deep inside her, it is comforting.

"I see you're taking a liking to the room." Kagome whipped her head so fast towards the door, wincing a bit as she placed her hand on the back of her neck, cursing lowly that she didn't give herself a whiplash. "Ah my apologies, My Lady, I didn't mean to startle you. I guess I should have knocked first." The male youkai stated with a tray of food and tea, making his way towards the table to place it down. "Who…are you? Where am I?" Kagome asked softly, her voice still needing time to heal. "The Lord thought you might be hungry once awaken, though it is a little time passed afternoon, but it should hold you off until dinner time. And as for who I am—"Takeshi turned around and bowed before her, his long black silky hair towering over his shoulders. "The name is Takeshi, personal servant of Lord Sesshomaru and head butler of the male servants. And over there..." He pointed towards the doorway where a female demon kitsune stood, "Is Michio, also personal servant of Lord Sesshomaru and head of the female servant." Michio bowed before making her way towards the miko. Kagome watches the kitsune female, Michio, carefully as she stopped suddenly, probably sensed her hostility. "Please My Lady, we mean no harm to you. As an advance apology for speaking out of turn, may we know of your name?" Michio asked as Kagome stared at her with piercing brown emotionless eyes then spoke in a mono-tone cold voice. "My name is Kagome…" Takeshi felt a chill go up his spine when she first spoke. He knew his lord has a good reputation of being the Ice Prince, but this girl, whatever ordeal she had gone through made herself colder than Sesshomaru. "Well Lady Kagome," Michio spoke while bowing and ignoring the cold tone behind the words "Would you like to take a bath before the evening arrives?" Kagome couldn't refuse something like that as she nodded towards Michio, a sign of yes please. Takeshi took the opportunity to leave and inform his Lord of her awakening. He bowed and excused himself out as Michio makes her way over to Kagome, helping her out of the bed and out of the kimono before leading her to the hot spring while wrapping the towel around her body, in the next room, which is also conjoined to Sesshomaru's room.

_*-Sesshomaru's Study-*_

Lord Sesshomaru was growing impatient. It has been four hours since his arrival and the human girl hasn't awaked yet. 'For a human miko, she does take a long time to heal and wake up' Sesshomaru stated with one hand under his chin resting on it and the other, resting on his desk, his long finger tapping on the table. There were a pile of complete papers he caught up on about trades and new treaties among other lands and one paper that is balled up. He had received it by a messenger that had left it on his desk, from the Northern Lands about mating their daughters, Shizuka and Makoto, both inuyoukai almost like his kind. The Northern inuyoukai might be the same race but they bare different traits. In the West most inuyoukais have silver-blue hair with golden eyes and purple stripes while the Northern has black-blue midnight hair, green sapphire eyes and orange stripes, almost same heritage but complete different trait. Shizuka is a quiet nice girl, too shy for Sesshomaru taste. Whenever the Lord and Lady sends her to his Palace, she lives it up to her name, she keeps her distant away from him in a calm manner, either too afraid to be around him or once again too shy or quiet to even speak to the Lord. However Makoto is the complete opposite, considering she is only a few years older than Shizuka. She is obnoxious, loud, and can be rude when she tells you the truth about anything in order to either hurt you down or having the feeling she has won, especially when it comes to other Ladies from different parts that wants to mate with Sesshomaru. She will found out every latest scoop about that person and use it to her advantage. Obnoxious person she really is, and too irritating to be around, though amazingly she does have a couple of lackeys hanging at her side, her trustworthy minions if you want to see it that way. Sesshomaru thoughts were pulled back on the miko, wondering how she received demon blood, an Inuyoukai of the west no doubt, in her while still having miko powers. His thought was cut short when he sensed Takeshi approaching the door. "Enter." He spoked out before Takeshi could knock. 'Sharp as ever, even when I had hidden my demonic aura miles away from here.' Takeshi smirked to himself as he slides the door open, a quick change of expression on his face as he bow then stared into his Lord's eyes. " My Lord, she has awaken and—" before he could finish his sentence, Sesshomaru was already out of his study and heading down the hall. 'Geez, before I could even finish, is he that eager to see Lady Kagome? I hope Lord Sesshomaru has the right mind not to enter the hot spring while the lady is in there.' With a sigh Takeshi made his way to the kitchen to tell the chef to prepare a meal for one more guest for dinner.

Sesshomaru made it to the guest bedroom and slide the door opened, he didn't see the woman, but he did picked up her scent of rose petals and fresh rain in the next room. 'What a unique smell…It's quite intoxicating.' Sesshomaru scuffed and pulled him and his demon back, reminding himself that she is human.

–**A human with demon traits, maybe she's a miko-youkai, perfect person to mate- **The beast inside him spoke with a low growl as it had read his mind.

–_Silence beast, this Sesshomaru will not take a human for a mate.-_

**-But she is not completely human…- **

_-Silence!- _Sesshoumaru growled lowly to show his beast he was serious. But he have to give it to his beast, she does seem not like a normal human or miko. She definiately have some questions coming from him that she will answer, regardless or else she'll see the end of her life by his hands.

Kagome was left alone in the hot spring, recollecting her thoughts. Pulling her knees close to her chest, she recalls some of the events that had happened to her overnight. She ran away from a scene of Inuyasha and Kikyo, she stopped to catch her breath only to be hyperventilating, she felt her body failing her then the darkness consume her, letting her know she had died. Then she saw a light, she thought it'll be heaven, but it wasn't, it was warm and full of life, then a figure approached before her and asked one question. _Do you want to live a life with no pain and sorrow?_ Kagome couldn't believe the question, but she did agree upon the question only just to live once more and live with vengeances over Inuyasha's betrayal in her heart. When the light spirit nodded as she took the look in Kagome's eyes as a yes, the spirit placed its hand on her chest, making her body warm once more. As the figure leans in as if it wants to kiss her, she noticed two necklaces around its neck, one, somehow, looked familiar to her until her vision was blinded by the light and there she was, breathing and coughing, taking in air as if she hadn't breathe for days. She had looked around, some reason hoping someone was nearby, but only found out it was only her. Adjusting her vision blinking a few times, Kagome felt something cold in the air and it was a demonic present, she stiffen and stopped for a moment and that's when Sesshomaru appeared. 'Why was he there?" Kagome questioned herself as she took some of the nice scent lavender oil soap and lather it up in her hands before applying it onto her skin. As she moved her fingertips to her neck, she mentally winced when she remember Sesshomaru had grabbed her there, asking her why she was so far away. When he had gripped tightly she could have sworn she was going to revisit heaven again until she had to mutter his name and grip her hand around his wrist in order to have him loosen his grip then beg for him to not kill her. 'Why did Sesshomaru not killed me?! This is very strange coming from the great Taiyoukai.' Kagome thought as she applied the oil into her hair, lather then duck under the water. Coming back up to the surface she thought about Inuyasha, how he had said he loved her only to turn it around and spit in her face.

"Inuyasha….Why…" She whispered while wondering why the person she proclaimed love, now and enemy to her heart, would do such a thing. The sorrow started to build up but suddenly was pushed back, as if someone took a hold of it and pushed it back so she wouldn't have to feel it. Her eyes widen with realization when it had took her a moment of why it was suddenly pushed back, that's when she thought about the question in her head that she had agreed upon with the mysterious light figure. _Do you want to live a life with no pain and sorrow?_ She was snapped out from her thoughts when Sesshomaru opened the door to the hot spring, growling lowly with narrowed red eyes.

_A/N: Muahahahaha I shall leave your imagination here and to guess what might happen. To the people that might have question about Kagome's recollections. Yes that "light spirit" is the Inuyoukai that literally breathe life back into Kagome. Is she the goddess that I spoke of in my summary? That you'll have to find out later in the future chapters! Oh by the way, the "guest room", I guess I'm going to get comments on this, why is it all gloomy? Well it's not about the style it's more towards the meaning of the colors. Red meaning burning passion, love while black I guess I can't explain that, it is somewhat a depressing color but I promise it is something good lmao. Oh it could mean everlasting bond! Woot go me go me! See! My imagination wheel is a going! Anyways two chapters up after I had promise of getting at least 3 good reviews. Chapter 4 is done and chapter 5 eehhh still working on it but don't worry I'll get it down quick. So let's say about 6 good reviews and I'll post up chapter 4 and 5! Let's go R&R! _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the long wait, but I'll be posting up just chapter 4, still currently tweaking and adding things in chapter 5 then soon hope work on chapter 6. A couple of people wanted more, which really made me very happy and I believe only two person so far asked a question, so here it is. _

_Lwahner: Hmm…how to answer your question..well in chapter 5 (hint hint) something between the conversation of Takeshi and Kagome brought up something and later on in those chapters it'll explain more into debt so you do will have to be patient and find out. And what is pushing Kagome's pain away? Well if you re-read a few sentence before that, the 'Light Figure' asked her a question before reviving her then after that Kagome finally realize what or who was pushing her pain and sorrow back. Pretty simple, right?_

_princess-snow510: Oh Princess, you have so many questions and I love it! Yet all you seek is in this chapter and later on chapters! But I can answered your question about Sesshomaru not killing her, it is…hmm it's in this chapter in a hidden way-but another reason because he has no reason to and could leave the weaker demon to kill her while she's unconscious and also remember her transformation that happened infront of him? Well he still need his questions answered just to -ooooo I can't tell you, you really have to keep reading. Just keep your imagination wheel a going!_

_Well let's begin with chapter 4!_

Title: Two of a Kind

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru slammed the door open, growling lowly. He didn't know why he is upset, but hearing his dim-witted half-brother's name boiled his and his demon blood. "You would refrain from speaking my idiot half-brother's name in this Sesshomaru's castle." he said in a deep low voice. His gaze went from her cold hard glare to her arms that were suppressing her rotund breasts in attempt to keep them out of his site, then his gaze went down to her soft curves and hips then quickly at her face that is beat red in embarrassment. Kagome felt infuriated and embarrassed as Sesshomaru studies her naked body then decided to speak up to stand her ground. "You, of all people, should know it is not polite to enter a bathing area when a woman is bathing." Her miko power rose from her body, her aura cracks and charged with energy as she glared at him again. Sesshomaru only narrowed his eyes at her, helding onto his calm pose, daring the miko to do anything that'll bring him to strike back. That Kagome did, she didn't care she was naked in his gaze, she formed a ball of energy in the air then sent it at a fast rate towards Sesshomaru, who had side stepped, dodging it easily though the poor door behind him did get blown to pieces. He moved gracefully over to her, lifting her out of the hot spring and pinned Kagome down on the cold surface of the floor, making her hiss and arch her back, pressing her now exposed breasts hard against Sesshomaru's chest, noticing he doesn't have his armor on. Sesshomaru growled lowly then spoke to her in a menacing low tone, "You do not attack this Sesshomaru in his very own home. I advise you keep your pathetic of a miko power to yourself wench, unless you really want a quick trip to the heavens." Kagome shook under him, not because she is afraid of him, but she was simple cold now, she cursed lowly to herself and the woman's body. A really simple equation, that cold air doesn't work well with exposed breasts and not only that but having a handsome inu-youkai hovering over you. She doesn't have to even think, she already know her nipples are hard and in plain view to the Mighty Lord Sesshomaru to ravish with just his piercing golden molten eyes. With that thought, Kagome blushed hard, trying her best to fight off her arousal. She gasped softly to herself as reality picks up on her, could she really be turned on by this human hating ice prince? No it couldn't be, this can't be her right now, and it has to be someone controlling her. Kagome suddenly felt her heart pound hard and her body pulsating as if something was trying to come out of her. Sesshomaru noticed there is something different about Kagome, she was looking at him with lustful eyes, her eye color suddenly changed from those cold brown to lustful deep blue crystal color, she even had a small smile on her face as she gripped his haori sleeves and wrapped her legs lightly around his waist. The scent of her arousal picked up fully through his nose as he let out a throaty growl, trying his best to contain himself but it had slipped out a bit as she pushed her body more against him. He took quick note how perfect her body fit against his if they were ever to bed then he mentally pushed it back as he rose from the spot and made his way towards the door. He stopped when he made it to the doorframe and glances over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes a bit, "Get dress. One of my servants will guide you to the dining halls." He smirked when he heard her huffed and threw a bucket passed his head as he turned his body, heading towards the dining halls. 'Hn, I'll let that one slip for now miko, next time I'll have you chained and enclosed in your room, away from the world.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he closes his eyes, passing by a shock Michio.

Michio was only half way down the hall to the hot springs to get Kagome ready for dinner until she noticed Lord Sesshomaru smirking for a brief moment when a bucket flew past his head and shattered to pieces when it had made impact on the wall. When Sesshomaru passed by her with his eyes closed and his stoic expression back on, she bowed then noticed Kagome's scent all over him. 'Oh my, My Lord…' her thoughts were caught short when she heard an angry Kagome slammed the other door that lead to her bedroom from the hot spring, shut closed hard. She quickly entered the room and bowed before speaking, "Lady Kagome," she spoke while sitting up from her bow, "allowed me to help you dress for the evening." Michio gasped softly when Kagome turned to look at her, her arms wrapped around her naked form a bit while staring at her with anger in her eyes. It isn't anger towards her, but she knows it is towards Sesshomaru. 'My Lord wouldn't have…' She glances over to Kagome's neck to see nothing but bare skin then she sniffed a bit, smelling her Lord's scent all over her but her purity is still there. "Do you have doubts that Lord Sesshomaru would take an advantage of me?" Kagome spoke with a hint of anger and vemon behind it. "N-No my Lady, I would never." Michio retorted quickly with a bow to hide the fact that Kagome knew what she was doing and thinking. "I would never doubt Lord Sesshomaru." She said in a serious tone, while making her way towards Kagome, picking up a towel and wrapping it around her shoulders. "Now Lady Kagome, we must hurry and dress, I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru is waiting" Kagome nodded and heads over to the wardrobe, amazed to see so many kimonos that are fit for a princess. "You sure I can wear these? I mean they seem fit for a princess…" Michio couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape her lips as she pulled out a lovely silver, deep blue, and pink kimono that has the blue crescent moon on the back of it and the deep blue obi to match it. "My Lady, you are a guest in Lord's Sesshomaru's castle. You are to be fit in luxuries and properly dressed in this land and around any Lord and Ladies at present." Michio stated as she pulls the towel off from Kagome and start putting the kimono on. Kagome sighed softly as she replays what had happened in the hot spring. She felt as if she wasn't herself at all, as if something or someone took over her as she watches helplessly. 'What has happened to me after I had died? What karma did I place myself on? Ehhh, this is all too confusing and frustrating!' Kagome thought to herself as Michio put in the final knot in the obi then steps back, praising at her handy work. When Kagome felt the tugged of the obi and Michio stepping aside, she heads over to the full length mirror and examines herself. Her eyes widen in shocked of how beautiful she actually looks in a princess kimono. She had on a silver haori that have pink petals on them and they looked to be blowing in the wind, under the haori is a layer of deep blue and pink robes and what she felt she could have sworn is a silky robe that she had guessed to conceal her naked body. On her back is, of course, the inu-youkai's proud emblem of the crescent moon. Kagome looked over to Michio as she made a compliment of how beautiful Kagome really is. "I guess we better get going, I'm sure he had lost patience waiting on me." Kagome snorted out while heading out of the room, with a smiling Michio behind her. 'Maybe, she'll make a great Lady one day even if she isn't mated, some reason I feel she'll rule with an iron fist like Lord Sesshomaru.' Michio thought to herself as she imagined a miko-youkai female Sesshomaru ruling the Western lands, laughing mentally then grimed a bit when she thought about Lord Sesshomaru's mother that rules a bit of the Western lands.

_*-Dining Hall-*_

Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table, his hand once again under his chin, the other on the table, fingering tapping. Takeshi, standing nearby his lord, watching Lord Sesshomaru tapping repetitively on the table, finding it really fascinated how Kagome can really test his patients. 'How long does one take to change after bathing? This miko is trying at my patients.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he looked over to a chattering Rin, his ward, asking nonsense questions like; is it true that Lord Sesshomaru found someone? Is the girl really pretty? Can I play with her after dinner?, and so and so. It would seem Rin picked up on the rumor from servants and maids for her to know that the guest he brought in is a woman. Sesshomaru mentally sighed, on the verge of losing his patients until he smelt the scent of roses and rain coming from behind the door. Michio pushes the door opened, revealing a very stunning and beautiful Kagome in a princess kimono. It had the color of midnight blue that matches will with her eyes and silver with pink petals that looks to be dancing in the wind on the haori and the sleeves. The robes she worn under them are blue, pink, and red and he could already tell that the proud family emblem is on the back of the silver haori. His family has a way to make sure every future Ladies held loyalty by having the crescent moon shown somewhere even when she does bare the mark on her forehead after mating. Kagome noticed Sesshomaru staring at her before closing his eyes and turning his head away, as if he doesn't want to see any more than what he had seen until she heard a squeal and weight clung to hear leg. It was Rin clinging to her leg, looking up at her happy as always. "Wow Lady Kagome! You looked really pretty!" Rin said excitedly with a bright smile on her face, looking up at Kagome whose face soften and her eyes held warmth towards the girl. "Why thank you Rin, you looked very pretty yourself." She said with a warm heart and a small smile on her face. Rin giggled and ignore Jaken's rude comment about filthy humans having no knowledge of manners. Kagome heard the comment and wanted to ripped the ugly toad's tongue out of his mouth until she saw him kilt over with a squawk as a pair of chop sticks were lodged into his head slightly, making him go unconscious.

She looked over to the source of the projectile to see Sesshomaru tapping his finger on the table again, narrowing his eyes at the unconscious toad as Takeshi placed another pair of chop sticks down. "Miko, it'll be best to be seated now so we may start the feast. We simple can't start with you standing there in astonishment." He stated coldly while eyeing her with his infamous cold stare. Then something happened. A laugh was heard, and it was her who is laughing. The miko that was showing no signs of emotion upon arrival is laughing. Sesshomaru held his gaze on her with raised eyebrows, followed by Takeshi with his one, staring at Kagome wondering if the display Sesshomaru had done to Jakken is what really made her laugh. 'Well at least she's letting lose a little.' Takeshi thought to himself as he heads to the kitchen to have his men bring out the food as Kagome sat down to the right of Sesshomaru, the future Lady's seat. This made Sesshomaru glances down at her with a curious look, wondering why she didn't simply sit down next to Rin or the right of him on the side of the table, instead she took a bold move and sits right next to him as if she isn't afraid to be near him.

As Kagome subside her laughter a bit while sitting down, feeling so much better than before, then took the time to observed the dining hall. It was magnificent; it had a homey touch to it. The pillars and wood are decorated in a warm soft color of brown and gold. Huge chandeliers with lit candles on them hung above them. She looked over to Sesshomaru who was now staring at her. "Lord Sesshomaru is there something wrong?" She asked as if she had read his mind. "In fact I do miko—"He was cut short when she interrupted him in mid-sentence." The name is Kagome, I would be glad to be called by my name than to be called miko." She hissed with a hint of a growl that sounded almost like a demon's growl. "I will call you by any name I see fit for you and I see miko fit best for the likes of you, ningen." He smirked at her death glares at him, but it soon was cut short when Takeshi entered with a couple of his male servants, bringing out food. Kagome eyes widen at the variety of food that were placed before them. As she stared at the food at awe, her stomach growled in response.

"Eat." Sesshomaru half demanded at Kagome as he watch Rin grab her shares and started eating. Kagome only stare until her stomach growled again. "Miko, you need to eat to regain your strength or do you seek salvation by starving yourself?" He said sarcastically as he placed his share down and started eating. Kagome didn't respond, her mind was too occupied, wondering when the last time she actually had a meal good as this. Then it hit her like a brick wall. Home, she missed her family and friends and knowing that she could never go back through the well after making that wish made her feel sadness, but suddenly that sadness is being washed away, as if someone took it and placed it somewhere deep down for her to never reach it. She was glad it was gone, she had gone through so much, and she doesn't want to feel any more sadness or pain. Her mind was snapped back when she felt a warm weight on her wrist. It was Sesshomaru's hand and is looking at her with narrowed eyes with a stern look and what she thought was a hint of worried behind those golden eyes. The Great Killing Perfection was worried about her, a mere human? She must have lost her mind and were seeing things. Then suddenly his voice echoes in the silent room as he spoke. "Rin," Sesshomaru firmly said while glancing over at the little girl. "Go with Jaken and your servant, bathe and be ready for bed." Rin nodded and excuse herself from the table, holding her personal servant's hand while exiting the room with a Jakken, who is now conscious and rubbing his wound, at her tail confused at his Lord's action toward the filthy human. Kagome watches as the little girl left then looked over to Sesshomaru. "What is it Sesshomaru? Why are you holding my wrist?" Sesshomaru mentally flinched when she didn't use any honorific into his name but he did gripped her wrist a bit more which made Kagome tremble a bit as he spoke to her in a somewhat husky tone. "Since you refuse to feed yourself, then I shall be the one to feed you like a lost puppy to his own mother." Kagome looked at him confused at his statement until she felt her body suddenly moved from the chair she was sitting on, onto Sesshomaru's lap. Her eyes widen as a deep red blush rose up on her cheeks and her heart pounding fast. He is warm and comfortable to sit on then she realizes how tall and lean he really his compare to her petite small frame against him. She looked up at him with concerns, wondering what he is going to do.

Sesshomaru stared down at the miko that is in his lap now, her frame is small and petite but she did fit perfectly in his lap. He picked up his chop stick and skillfully picked up a piece of cooked meat and hover it near her mouth. He watches with intension in his eyes, seeing what the miko will do. Kagome watches as he picked up a piece of meat and placed it near her mouth. She refused to eat it then looks up at him with a glare, her cheek red now with embarrassment. "Sesshomaru, I'm compliable to feed myself." She was broke out of focus when she gasped softly, seeing Sesshomaru's eyes and face soften, dropping his stoic expression and his arms wrapping around her waist. Sesshomaru had enough of this insolent woman's bickering. A thought came across his mind as she looked at him. He dropped his stoic expression and softens them, satisfied to see her shocked yet it did help her calmed down a bit. He placed the meat gently in her gapping mouth then spoke in the softest tone he could push up from within him. "Kagome, you need to eat and survive, survive whatever reason that is keeping you alive." Kagome heart races more and her blush deepens as she starts to chew on the food then swallows it down. Sesshomaru felt his pride spike back up a bit as he took her sign of eating as a summit. He inwardly smirk to himself as he picked up a fried shrimp until he smelt something sweet coming from her. It was her arousal, it seem like it had slipped pass her without her noticing. 'She gets turned on easily; she is definitely pure even when you can smell it on her.' Kagome was shocked. Never had she thought he would do such a thing as of one; dropping his stoic looks to a warm one, secondly wrapping his strong arm around her waist, and lastly making her turned on easily. 'Oh kami, how does he do it?! For an ice prince he surely knows how to make a woman summit. It's not fair!' "Sesshomaru, you really don't have to feed me no more. I can do it." Kagome thought maybe trying once more she can get off his lap and quickly get away from him; he was just too much for her right now.

But instead of her getting off, she received a low growl from him as a response; she could feel his growl vibrating in his chest, making her arousal grow stronger. 'Come on Kagome, keep it together girl! Stop making yourself so easy!' Kagome was panicking then a thought struck across her mind. Maybe, just maybe if she keeps being fed by him then tell him she's full after a few bites, and then he can let her go. Quick and fast and it'll be done, she'll be release then can go happily and sexually frustrated in her room. Sesshomaru notice her aura changed from shocked to panic then the strong scent of lust from her hit him straight in the gut. 'This woman goes through so many mood swings, but she can't hide that lustful smell coming from her arousal, it's very intoxicating to this Sesshomaru.' He was so busy in his own thoughts and being wrapped up in Kagome's lustful aura, he didn't notice her took a hold of his hand and slowly ate the shrimp off the chop stick. Sesshomaru growled in approvement then cursed to himself for being aroused now.

Kagome noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere as she took hint in a change of Sesshomaru's aura until he stood up, removing her gently off his lap. "Sesshomaru?" she blinked a few times with a confused expression on her face, but some reason the feeling of happiness didn't reach her when she were able to finally get off his lap. "In half of hour you will go to my study, excorted by Takeshi. You, miko, have many questions that I seek answers from. Finish eating and don't be late." With that said Sesshomaru pushed open the door hard, making the building shake a bit with a still confused yet angrily Kagome, mentally shooting daggers at him.

_A/N: Goodness, how could Sesshomaru leave Kagome at such a way? Hahahah well anyways my viewers, sadly I'm still working on chapter 5 but I decided to go ahead and give you chapter 4 to preoccupy your time. I hope it was good; I surely enjoyed it with that very very light fluff. Anyways R&R as I fix up and finish writing chapter 5._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Hey guys sorry it took me so long to get chapter 5 out, I didn't want to seem to be lingering off the story. So I have some good news and possibly bad. Good is that I'm working on ch6 and will have it post the next day. Bad news is, weekend is coming and you guys probably won't see any chapters until weekend end, but don't worry I will be writing out chapter 7 and more at work, hopefully I can. It makes me happy to read reviews of how you guys really want to know more! Don't worry; I'll make sure your suspense is on edge hahaha._

Title: Two of a Kind

Chapter 5

She didn't know what had happened. Was it her or something else that made him upset. With a soft sigh Kagome sat back down and start eating a bit of the food, pondering through her mind. 'On Sesshomaru's lap, I totally didn't felt like myself. It was as if I was a different person. Some reason I had felt a boost of confidence to be around him, why?' She was startle from her thoughts when Takeshi enter the dining from the kitchen, standing across from her, back against the wall, waiting for her to be finished.

The silence in the room was tensed and Kagome felt uneasy, but continue to eat. She took a few looks toward Takeshi, wondering if he's a different kind of inu-youkai or a hanyou like Inuyasha and is born with black hair instead of silvery-blue. Takeshi noticed Kagome being nervous and her questioning glances at him. He looked down at the floor, wondering if this is the good time to break the silence and ask some questions that has been on his mind lately. One thing for sure, he doesn't want to break the fragile girl.

"Are you some type of new inu-youkai or something?" Kagome asked while staring at him, breaking the silence in the room. Takeshi looks up from his spot and sweat dropped at the look Kagome was giving him, it was as if she was trying to look through his soul. He cleared his throat then looked at her with a serious look. "I knew it, you are, are you." Kagome said dryly with a huff before taking a bit of rice in her mouth. Takeshi double sweat dropped then decided to answer anyways.

"No My Lady, I'm a kage okami youkai, and there are only a few tribes of us in these lands." Takeshi explained while looking to the side a bit, his eyes show that he is deep in thoughts. "Lady Kagome—"He was interrupted when Kagome gave him a glare with animated flames surrounding her body, enough to make the poor guy actually tremble. 'She's scarier than Michio when she gets upset.' He thought to himself as Kagome starts to speak. "Please, just call me Kagome, it's very irritating to hear Lady before my name." said Kagome as she placed her chop sticks down, staring at Takeshi. "Do you too have questions to ask me? I can tell every time you look down." She asked and stated knowing he probably does. "Lady-ummm Kagome, what has happened to you? When Lord Sesshomaru brought you here, you were full of cuts and the clothes you've worn were torn." Kagome sighed, knowing she'll have to repeat this to Sesshomaru as well, but what the hell, why not? Might as well get it out toward someone she knows will not kill her. "Inu-The half-breed of his brother broken my heart by going back to that dead clay pot of a woman named Kikyo."

Takeshi mentally took note of that name, he has heard tells of that miko, but he continue on listening to Kagome's tragic story. "I ran into the forest crying my eyes out before I knew it I was hyperventilating and was dying. No I did die; at least that's how it appeared to me." Takeshi eyes widen in disbelief, hearing of her death and now here she is alive? 'How is that possible? Did Lord Sesshomaru bring her back to life with Tensaiga? If so, what was his purpose?' Takeshi kept listening, hopefully what she'll tell him next prove his questions right.

"As I thought I was heading to heaven, a light figure appeared before me, she asked me a question I had agreed upon with vengeances in my heart." Kagome looked down at the ground, feeling sorrow and pain again, but they were both pushed back once more. Then a soft female voice echoes in her mind. _Keep going, do not be afraid. Push forward. Just keep going. _Kagome took a deep breath and continue, looking up Takeshi. "I-I had been revived by her and before I could adjust to my surroundings, your Lord had his hand around my neck, choking the air out of me which I'll admit helped me bring back my senses and as I was begging for my life I passed out and awaken here. Any more questions Takeshi?" She asked in a very best calm tone, though the tone in the question she asked did held some harshness behind it; however she did try her hardest not to sound angry and annoyed from the memories.

Takeshi shook his head no as Kagome stood up. "I think it's time to head for the studies, don't want to keep the Prince of Ice waiting." Takeshi nodded his head in agreement as he made his way to the door, opening it to let Kagome go through first.

As they traveled down the hall, Takeshi was replaying the story Kagome had told him. 'Could it possibly be that she met her? It would explain the youkai blood and transformation, but what interest me more is her coming back from death. What could she be planning?' Takeshi kept thinking on and on as for Kagome, she was studying the twist and turns of the hallway, taking in the breathe-taking architecture of the building, the many hand-painted vases and antiques, and paintings of different artist that had painted unique pictures of nature, there were also a few paintings of the previous rulers with a couple of them being a painting of Sesshomaru. She also took the time to observe what door leads to what. One door she notice right away lead to a huge library full of books and scrolls. She would have to visit there sometime; Kagome loves to read interesting facts about anything.

Others were guest's bedroom and private hot springs. As they passed another door, she smelt the sweet scent of flowers that had made her sneeze a little. That door definitely leads to the garden, she guesses for Rin's pleasure, since the little girl does love flowers. 'Sesshomaru must have done it for her; I guess he can be sweet sometimes, especially towards the little girl'

She looked towards Takeshi that was looking at her at the corner of his eye, wondering if she was okay after sneezed. She waved her hand letting him know she's fine then her gaze went to a door when she heard people that sounded like they were training. And they were, it was a dojo for the guards to train the recruits and sharpen their skills. Finally when they reached Sesshomaru's study, they heard him say enter before Takeshi could knock. 'How could he know we were here? I know me and Takeshi hid our aura well. Oh well duh Kagome! It's probably your scent!' Kagome had to mentally slap herself in the head that of course inu-youkai or youkais period has strong senses. Takeshi opened the door and bow, letting Kagome go in before closing it.

Sesshomaru is standing by his window, overlooking his lands. The moon's light shines brightly, casting its light down on him, making his silky long silver-blue hair shine and his flawless skin glowing. With him standing there, tall, lean, and firm; you can mistake Sesshomaru as a god. He was wearing something similar to his white and red kimono, but instead of the red flowers they were golden and his belt instead of yellow and blue it was black with the ends dip in a golden color. Kagome took the opportunity to bathe in his beauty until he looked towards her with his piercing golden eyes that seems to shine and stand out in the somewhat dimmed room, despite the candles being lit in the room.

Sesshomaru noticed the miko staring at him as if she had seen something so wonderful. He watches her at the corner of his eye before turning around, walking towards her, being a few feet away. "Miko." He said flatly, deciding to break the silence in the room. "Sesshomaru." Kagome replied back in the same flat tone, ignoring the warning growl from him. Sesshomaru couldn't help the growl that had been emitted from his chest when she didn't use any honorific in his name again, but he let it subside as he stares at her with his stoic expression. "I believe you do have answers to my questions." He stated his stare seemly to burn a hole through her as he run his fingers lightly through his hair.

'God that hair, what would I give to have hair that good, I mean I don't even see any split ends.' Kagome cleared her throughts by clearing her throat then narrow her eyes at him. "What answers do you seek for your questions, **Lord** Sesshomaru." Kagome said in her, what seem to other in her time, her royalty tone but with a side of venom on the honorific. She couldn't help but to smirk a little when she saw the reaction it brought upon him.

Sesshomaru clenched his hand, trying his best not to hurt the woman in front of him. 'She dares to mock me even when I'm only a few feet away to shred her to pieces.' In her change of tone, it almost like she was mocking him, the venom behind the honorific pushed it, but he calmed himself and kept his stoic expression on. He will have his questions answered, with that said he simply ignore it.

"Miko, what had happened to you in the forest and know that this Sesshomaru can tell when someone is lying." Sesshomaru eyes widen a bit as he watches Kagome's soft warm eyes changes to the once emotionless, lifeless ones, just like the ones in the forest and in the hot spring. "So…you want to know what had happened to me." Kagome said in a hush tone as if someone had sucked the life out of her. "That is what I have asked, don't make me repeat myself." He said coldly as he watches her clench her fists tightly. Kagome gripped the front of her haori over her chest as she can feel the pain and sorrow rise up then quickly pushed down as she let go of the haori. She took a deep shakey breath until the soft voice reached out to her again. _Tell him, don't be afraid. _Then she starts telling her story.

"Sesshomaru, your half-breed of a brother had killed me on that very night" Sesshomaru's eyes widen again this time in shock as a soft grunt of disbelief escapes his lips. 'My half-brother…had killed her? Did he unconsciously let his demon blood take over? No, I didn't smell any scent of his claws that made contact to her skin. So what did he do?' His shocked state was broken as she continues her story. "Yes, he killed me with him and Kikyo together, confessing his so called strong love after confessing me on that same day that he loved me. I felt betrayed, hurt, lost, scared, and sad. I ran. I ran away from all of it before I could even know that experiencing all those feelings at once could actually kill you!" She shouted towards the end of her sentences with a ton of anger behind the words.

As much as it was hurting her to repeat the story, the hurt once again being pushed back, allow her to continue. "He had broken my heart as I rest against the tree, losing every last bit of breath out of me. Darkness consumed me; I knew I had died…." She trailed off softly as she can feel an unusual power rises up to the surface of her skin. Sesshomaru watches carefully as her aura changes, her miko losing battle over the youkai's, but he needs to know more. Was it her letting out that howl of sorrow while dying or when she was brought back to life? And who has granted her will to live again? "Tell me, who has brought you back?" Sesshomaru had doubts, but he has a pretty good feeling who it could be.

Kagome bites down on her lower lip, making it bleed as she stares at Sesshomaru right in the eyes. She felt if she keeps going, she'll break and wouldn't be able to be put back together again until that same voice, very soothing this time spoke to her. _It is okay Kagome, you can do this. I'll help you at anyways you see fit. Release and let go. _Her brown emotionless eyes once again changes to those deep blue crystal ones. Kagome was infuriated, she can feel her hair floating behind her as it changes to that silvery-blue color and grows longer down to her ankles, her fangs and nails grew and her ears pointed at the top.

Kagome blinked a few times then spoke in a tone that could kill one's soul in an instant. "Who has revived me? A mysterious light figure that I don't know, someone that even I cannot figure out. All I know is that she gave life again by answering one question. Do you want to live a life with no pain and sorrow?" Suddenly the wind picked up in the room as Kagome's miko powers spiked up and mixed itself along with the youkai's power that was already out._ It is okay, I'll return it until you are ready…_ The voice spoke once more when the wind finally subsided. He watches as Kagome youkai's power disappeared and her appearances change, making her look like her usual human self but her hair remains long.

As Kagome starts to fall over he quickly catches her in his hold before she could reach the floor. Kagome gripped Sesshomaru's haori as she spoke in a low tone, near his ear. "One thing for sure, Sesshomaru, I will kill that half-breed and the retched wench of a miko with him…" Kagome was losing conscious, but she continued on. "I have been revived….with vengences….in my heart." She closed her eyes and was drifted to sleep.

'She fell unconscious from that. So this light figure she spoke of, could it possibly be her doing? This girl has a lot of vengeances in her heart, but the pain and sorrow, how is she fair well with it?' Sesshomaru lifted the sleeping miko in his arms and carried her out of his study, heading down to his room. Michio and Takeshi were down the same hallway. Takeshi felt a strong aura not too long ago and he knew it was Kagome's aura and wonder if his Lord didn't pushed Kagome too far. Being Lord Sesshomaru himself, he probably did. He puckered his bottom lip out a bit and had on his boring face expression as Michio was bickering how he needs to teach some of his servant how to talk properly to a woman and was growing angrily every time he gives her that ignoring look or a quick yes yes reply as if he was listening to her.

"I'm serious Takeshi; some of your men are going to lose their right to bear children if this keeps up!" Michio fumed until she calmed when he suddenly stopped. She met his gaze towards Lord Sesshomaru, carrying the unconscious miko in his arms once more. "Oh! Lord Sesshomaru! Would you like for us to-"She was cut short when Sesshomaru walked passed them without saying a word or short sentence. The looked he gave to Takeshi said everything. As his formed disappeared in the dark hallway, Michio broke free of her disbelief spell and was about to go follow him until Takeshi grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Don't." He simply said. "But Takeshi…she could be hurt…" Michio whispered out softly, while looking at him with a worried look on her face.

Takeshi looked at her with a small yet gorgeous smile that could melt any women heart away but for Michio it only made her blush. "I know you want to help, but leave this to lord Sesshomaru." He said to her in a soothing deep tone, his baritone making a chill run up her body. "Tell your maid to do not disturb them as I will tell my men." He said in a serious tone as he started walking, letting go of Michio's wrist then turned his head slightly to look at her at the corner of his eyes "And don't worry, I'll teach my men a lesson." As he turned his head he heard a soft gasp coming from Michio, telling him that she was actually surprised he was listening to her bickering.

As he head down the hallway that would seem dark to a human eyes but it is clear as day to a youkai, the images of his Lord carrying the girl and the look he had received from him gave him the idea that his lord found out what he wanted to know. "Lord Sesshomaru, did you really find out what you wanted as I did for myself?" Takeshi thought quietly to himself as his eyes narrowed and his lips frowned. 'So, it has begun once again.'

_Kazume, Magumi, and…Kazumi..._

_A/N: Oh man did I ever get a kick out of this chapter. Towards the end I kind of realize something. I made Kagome sound like Kikyo a bit =\ sorry for that but think about it. Kikyo didn't really die from Inuyasha, she actually died from Naraku's hands but as for Kagome, he actually did have a fault of her death, mentally. Once more again guys, I'll try to post up ch 6 hopefully the next day if not expect a lot of chapters after weekend ends :P. In case you guys asked who that voice is, is it that light figure or could it possibly be someone else? (hint hint) Anyways I hope you guys had enjoy and much appreciated for reading! See you soon!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey guys sorry I'm posting this Chapter late. I have been writing the rest of it out, fixing things here and there most of the day not only that personal life got cut in a bit lol. Oh yea I forgot to mention one thing in some of my chapters but it kept slipping my mind. I WILL NOT have Sesshomaru be talking to his beast nor (insert sensor name here) :P. Why? It's just too plan annoying and I noticed it in some people stories and some reason it throws it off for me, that's just ME though. Also I know people are making Rin more childish than ever by having her speaking in third person, I know it's cute but I don't like it, I rather have her speak the way she speaks in the anime series. Anyways here is some (a) reply from you reviewers. _

_Princess-snow510: I don't mind you using it, just let me know what story you'll put it in! It's actually a quote from an old Hellsing skit I did with my friends back in the day when Alexander could have sworn he saw the last of Alucard when he killed him as Alucard appeared out of now where and jumped in to save Sarah and he reply to Alexander in a mocking tone of some actor from a hamlet play (or something like that on the line) I have been revived….*slowly reaches in coat gripping the guns* ….With vengeances….*Aim the guns at Alexander with a grim smile and blood thirty eyes* …..IN MY HEART! *start shooting away* then Sarah stated something smarty that made the crowd laugh "Idiot you don't even have a heart!" Wish I can show you it but my friend deleted it away and the video is forever lost (sad face)_

_Also want you guys have a good look of the High priestess outfit I mention in this story. Go to Deviantart and look up the artist FireEagleSpirit and look for the High Priestess image in his/her album. Apparently I can't link websites in stories :X. I DO NOT own the image, FireEagleSpirit does. _

Title: Two of a Kind

Chapter 6

Kagome is laying down in Sesshomaru's bed, asleep as Sesshomaru sits in the middle of the room, scrolls of his past ancestors and legends spread out in the dark that have been pulled from his shelves in his room. So far he has learned about his uncle,non-relative by blood, but seem to adopt himself into the family for being in good terms with his father, had falling in love and mated with a stray fair inu youkai maiden, named Kazumi, who later been discovered that she's actually a cast off Goddess from the heavens that who had also saved the Western Palace from disaster of demons that could not die from the Neither World about 600 years ago.

They could only be destroyed from the Five Holy Hands that had been gifted with powers from a Goddess named Magumi, and are considering miko-youkais. But according to Legends, they had been perished from an evasion of demons from hell, 100 years before the attack on the Western Palace. Sesshomaru vaguely remember that battle on the Western Palace since he was still a young teen around those times. He picked up the scroll that read The Legend of Kami's Greatest Gifts: The Triplet Goddesses Sisters. He briefly skims the scroll then places it down, folding his arms in his haori sleeves and closes his eyes, meditating on the information he had learned.

Kagome is back in that pitch black abyss. 'Back here again?' She said in her mind as she floats and hugs her knees close to her chest. 'What was I back in Sesshomaru's study? What was that power I had felt? It was so strong it had completely over powered my spiritual energy for a minute. I even had claws and fangs.' Kagome looked at her hands and to see no claws, just her normal human looking hands. She sighed and rests her head against her knees until a ball of light appeared next to her. Kagome looked at the light with fascination as her eyes widen.

She reached out to touch it, but it started to take shape, making her sit up and float back a bit, afraid something bad might happen. She gasped softly as the huge white inu youkai in dog form, appeared, sitting near her, staring at her with those beautiful deep blue crystal eyes. "Are you the one that had saved me?" Kagome asked as she slowly floats back towards it, its presence making her feel safe and calm. She slowly reaches her hand over to pet the dog, but was stopped short as she looked at the necklaces. 'These necklaces really look familiar…' She decided to move her hand towards the necklaces as the inu watches her. As Kagome run her fingers on the smooth metal, she gasped as she felt a wave of shock run throughout her body for a moment.

The inu whined softly as an image appeared behind it. Kagome lets go of the necklaces and looked at the image in amazement. The figure is a shadow but Kagome could tell it is a woman, wearing a beautiful princess kimono that had fur wrapped around her waist, she guess her mokomoko, with long flowing silver-blue hair that wrapped a bit over her shoulders like a blanket and the rest spread out a bit on the floor. She also has magenta stripes on her cheeks. And around her neck is a necklace, the dagger with the two serpents and the two red gems much like the one around the inu's neck. The woman is resting against a pile of pillows on the floor, bathing in the warm sun smiling happily as she holds a baby in her arms that is sleeping soundly. 'A mother will always be happy when she has a child or children.' Kagome thought to herself, wondering if one day she'll have kids of her own.

'Probably not, not after what Inuyasha has done to me…' She bitterly thought as she shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. The inu had sensed her discomfort and floats over to her, resting its head up against her hand, almost like telling her it is okay and forget about it. Kagome smiled at the inu's gentle gesture and pet it. She looked at the image again and wondered about having kids with Sesshomaru would be wonderful. 'Whoa there girl back it up! Sesshomaru is the lonesome Dai youkai who loathes humans; no way will he have kids with me.' Kagome hysterically thought as a blush creeps up her cheek then soon disappeared until someone appeared in the image.

It is a man that's just as tall as Sesshomaru. His hair is also long but braided down and worn something similar to Sesshomaru's outfit. He too has the magenta stripes but also with the crescent moon on his forehead. 'They both are inu-youkais and mated? Wait, could that be Sesshomaru? It couldn't be. This guy seems too happy and if he did had a child, where is it or how come he never mentions it?' Kagome shook her head in disbelief of that fact. Every father would be happy, as well, to have a child or children. 'But still, it can't be him.' She wondered to herself as she noticed the other necklace that has the purple pendent and wings, again the same one around the dog's neck and also prove to her that this guy isn't Sesshomaru or else she would have seen it around his neck, being devoted towards his mate would seem fit to his demeanor.

'Wait, if they have the same necklaces that are around this inu's neck...' The image changes as Kagome tries to put two and two together. It was the Western Castle with the big full red moon in the background and hovering in the air above the palace is the same woman. She is wearing a black and white high priestess outfit with a unique design that flow and wavers in the wind, her hair flows gracefully behind her as tears slides down her cheeks. In front of her is another figure, a woman who almost worn the same outfit but worn a chest plate armor on for protection, her long hair in a high ponytail, and what looks to be a helm that looks like a crown, the metal stretching down to the side of her face. She had an evil grin on her face as she gripped the halberd in her hand.

Kagome watches in horror, having the feeling what would happen next, but she also noticed the woman in the armor hand that is holding the halberd is shaking, almost like she was hesitating to attack. Then she lunges forward, ready to attack the woman in front of her. "No stop!" Kagome shouted as if they could hear her then suddenly there was a burst of light that made Kagome shields her eyes with her arm.

As the light faded, Kagome continue to watch as the armored woman moved back in horror. The inu youkai woman is glowing. As she wiped her tears away, she out stretched her hand forward and sent a ball of light at the armored woman at lightning speed. The woman howled in pain, but the sound of it never came, just the expression of how painful it is, but before she could be disintegrated, a demon caught her and sent her away as a ton of demons were cast off towards the palace. The woman cried again then out stretched her arms sideways.

A light appeared in front of her then grew large in size, engulfing the whole castle, killing every last demon around except the ones that dwells in and around the castle grounds. Kagome gasped at the woman's action as tears starts to flow and slide down her own cheeks. She doesn't feel anything, but the tears still came down, as if she was almost sharing the same pain as the woman in the image. 'She sacrificed herself to save the Western Palace and…her only family…' Kagome thought with disbelief as she watches the woman fall back as her body slowly floats down on the castle ground, gently landing on the soft bed of flowers, it was the same garden she has seen when she was walking with Takeshi in the hallway. Then a young man with dog like ears and short hair ran to her side. 'Wait, where is her husband? Shouldn't he be by her side?' The young boy was crying and holding her hand. The hand he had held moved to his face as the woman's body starts to fade. She was saying something to the him with a small smile on her face as tears slides down the side of her head, then her body burst lightly into light dust that had been picked up in the wind and flew high up in the air, leaving behind nothing but the necklace which the young man, that looks to be a servant, picked up and held tightly before darting off the castle grounds and into the forest, heading to the direction of the well.

The image disappeared as Kagome looked down at the inu. "Could you possibly be that woman that had died?" She asked but the dog only stare at her as it slowly starts to disappear. "Hey wait! Don't leave me here!" Kagome's eyes shot opened wide as she suddenly sits up straight, panting and sweating a bit. "I see you have finally awakened miko." Sesshomaru said in his usual deep tone of voice, not bothering to open his eyes as he can hear her shuffling in his bed. Kagome looked over to him then in the room she is in. She could tell right away she's not in the same room she was previously in earlier. The fur blanket that is on her is white and soft while the sheets are midnight blue and made out of silk, the same goes for the pillows them being midnight blue as well. Over the bed, hanging from the ceiling, are white almost see through curtains draping around the bed. The walls are simple marble and the floor, like most room, is made out of mahogany wood.

'This must be his room…' Kagome thought to herself as she slips out of the bed, standing and noticing she is in a sleeping yukata. 'Ehhh?! Did he dressed me while I slept?!' Kagome said in her mind, panicking as her face turned heated red as the thoughts of him looking at her naked body. Sesshomaru felt her aura changes from curiosity to hostile and then embarrassed. "Miko, to let you know, it was not I that has changed you, but a servant that had passed by and also know that I was not present during those time." He said in his matter-of-fact tone.

"Humph! As if saying that could make me believe you _**Lord **_Sesshomaru." Kagome huffed and mumbled under her breath while crossing her arms over her chest and looked away, still blushing and glaring. Sesshomaru picked up what she had said and decided to open his eyes and turned his head slightly, looking at her at the corner of his eyes, his molten embers, that holds the purest gold color, once again standing out in the dark room. "There is no reason for me to lie, miko, no option for me to do so." He said with seriousness in his voice as he turned his head back around, gathering up the scrolls on the floor, rolling them back up. 'There is…no option for him to do so…?' Kagome repeated in her head as a question.

She knows he is an honest person, but that statement, somehow, pulled a thread from her heart as she looked down at the floor, her bangs covering her eyes to hide her disappointment towards herself. 'Wait, why am I feeling like this? I shouldn't be, but I am.' She said quietly in her mind. Then she realized something black near her ankles. Her eyes widen when she noticed it's her hair. 'Oh wow, how did my hair gotten this long?! Is it because of my transformation back in the study room?' She asked herself as she took some of her hair into her hands, running her fingers through as a rush of glee burst inside her but didn't dare show it on her face. She didn't want to seem too girly in the present of the High and Mighty Dai youkai.

'It's soft and silky; I bet this is how Sesshomaru's hair feels.' Sesshomaru stood up with a couple of his ancestor's history scroll in his arms and heads over to the shelves, putting them back in the right order. "Instead of playing with your hair like a little child, I suggest you bathe. Morning approaches soon and you will be accompany me for breakfast. Make haste with it. "He ordered, heading back over to the scrolls about the Legends, sitting down and looking over them once more. Kagome felt her blood boiling as she stomps over to him, standing behind him, her hands on her hips.

"Look here, _**Lord **_Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, you cannot just simply order me around like I'm some damn concubine!" She fumed at him. "As you stated my title and live within my castle walls, I simply can and have." He stated while crossing his arms in his haori sleeves again, slightly smirking as he can feel her anger spiked up more in her aura.

Kagome felt a nerve popped as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "I know these are you grounds, but I will not be submissive and pushed around so easily." She hissed through clinched teeth then noticed a scroll with the title The Legend of Kami's Greatest Gift: The Triplet Goddesses Sisters. Kagome couldn't keep her eyes off of it as she stares at the title, chanting it over and over in her head like a mantra. Sesshomaru glances at her over his shoulder as her aura had changed to a calm state. 'Hn, pathetic humans and their sudden change of emotions, almost like a moth dancing around a flame.'

He met her gaze over a scroll she's staring at as she reaches down slowly and shakily, but he quickly grabbed the scroll and rolls it up before putting it in his haori. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him for taking the scroll away. It was like taking candy from a baby. She didn't know why she was so nervous and hesitate to take it, but the title did speak out to her, like it wants her to read about its legends. "Let me read it." She demanded, not realizing she just demanded the Killing Perfection that could kill her in an instant, in fact why hasn't he yet? Did her story from last night interest him enough to make her stay?

Sesshomaru gave her the most deadly glare as he stood up and tower his from over hers. The sun slowly starts to raise to the side of them, welcoming them the morning warmth through the balcony window. He didn't like the facts of her or any woman playing the dominating role or even _**demand**_ something from him. "Miko, you will refrain from such request, now go bathe." He leans down near her ear and whispered in a husky tone. "Unless you wish for this Sesshomaru to teach you the ways to properly bathe one self."

Kagome gasped softly as she felt his warm breath against her ear and a shiver run up her spine. She turns all shades of red and steps away from him as he smirks at her. Sesshomaru can tell she had become nervous and embarrassed then a small hint of her arousal hit his nose. He held himself back from claiming her right there and now, not caring if she's human or not, frowning a little as his gaze softens a bit.

Kagome studied Sesshomaru's face as it softens and for a second she could have sworn she saw lust and desire in his eyes. Turning her gaze away from him, she clenched the front of her yukata, knowing her being turned on probably what triggered it until she felt his hand on her chin.

Sesshomaru didn't like how she turned her head away from him. Out of repulse, he closed the gap between them and pulled her chin up to have her face him. Her eyes are a beautiful brown as they returned to that warmth and full of life that she had held back since her arrival here. He wants to keep that warmth there. Never does he not want to see it fade away again with those emotionless one from last night. It did not suit her well with her personality. Her cheeks are a tinted red and her parted lips, a soft rose pink, are desirable to kiss.

Kagome couldn't help to be stuck in his gaze, those eyes that could pierce someone's soul and break them to submissive and begging for their life are now broken from the ice and had her pinned. The position they are in didn't make it any better. She felt his strong arms starting to wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him. 'In this position we can….' She was cut short when he started to lean in. Her heart pounded fast in her chest as she can feel the blood rushes up to her cheeks and in her head as her mind rushes with questions like; Is he really going to kiss me?! 'Oh no, he is going to kiss me! This can't be real!' She can feel his warm breath near her mouth and his body heat radiating off his body to hers. 'He's so warm…It feels so right to be in his embrace.' Her mind went blanked, her body responding on its on when she pushes up slightly off her heels as her eyes closes half way, waiting for the moment to come.

Those lips, he wants to kiss them, ravish them with passion. His impulse kicks in again as he lets go of her chin and slowly wrap his arms around her waist, receiving a soft eep from her, making his pride swelled up, telling him that he has won his dominance over her. Feeling he has good control over her, he decided to collect his prize.

He leans down slowly, his mouth inches away from her, watching as her cheeks flustered, her eyes half closed, and her body pushing up a bit. He squeezes her waist then brushes passed her lips, whispering in her ear in that husky tone again.

"Go bathe miko. I do believe you require it." With that said he pulled away from her and starts picking up the scrolls, rolling them up. "You can use my private hot spring behind you." He said as he walked out the room, scrolls in hand ignoring the death glare and the hissing sound of her miko powers from her. Kagome couldn't believe, actually she can, but still did he just tease her then walked away? The Great Lord of the youkais had teased her?! Kagome huffed then storms into his private springs.

When she slides the door open she was very amazed at how big it is. It is bigger than the last hot spring she was in then a thought came to her mind. 'Does he also transform and bathe in the large hot spring?' She snorted trying to her best not to laugh as the images of Sesshomaru soaking in his dog form, being a wet dog.

She heard a sound of rushing water hitting pavement. Just across from the large hot spring is a hot spring waterfall. "Wow, it is like getting a hot shower." She observed and said out loud. Kagome start stripping her sleeping yukata off and decided to use the waterfall. Reaching out her hand to test the water, to her amazement, it wasn't too hot, it is at the right temperature.

She stepped in the square rock formation, carefully not to plug the hold where the water is being drained, sighing and relaxing to the water hitting her sore muscles. She starts running her fingers through her hair, humming an unfamiliar tune that suddenly hit her mind, messaging her scalp. She looked around to find any sort of oil or soap and grimed a bit to find none. 'I guess he doesn't need anything like that, just go with his natural scent I guess hehe.' She thought, mentally sighing heavily.

She steps out from the water and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around her body before she starts ringing out the water in her long hair, section by section. "Ah man, I'm starting to regret about having long hair. What a pain." She amusedly said out loud. To her demise on the length, it was surprisingly easy to get the water out, leaving her hair somewhat dry and no dripping water.

'Or maybe it is not so bad.' She grinned to herself as she walks out of the springs, happy, content, and glowing. "Ah! That was great!" She said in a cheerful singing voice. "I'm glad you enjoyed it My Lady." A female voice startled her as she instinctively held the towel that is around her body in place and picked up something, ready to throw it, a bad habit she picked up for traveling with a perverted monk for three years in the pursuit of killing Naraku. Standing in the doorway is Michio. "Oh Michio It's you! I thought you were someone else. Hehe." She said laughing nervously before releasing a sigh of relief and putting down whatever object that is in her hands.

Michio chucked at the defensive action she had done then step into the room, closing the door behind her, with a fold up kimono and robes in her hand. "My Lady you are forgetting that I am Lord Sesshomaru's private and head of the _**female**_servants." She chuckled again as Kagome goes grim of realization. "No worries My Lady, now shall we get you dress for breakfast? Oh….did your hair had gotten longer suddenly over night?" She asked dumbfounded at the length.

"Oh yeah about that…hehe…I—don't know how to explain." Kagome said sheepishly with an innocently tone in her voice. "No need my Lady." Michio said as she starts pulling off Kagome's towel. "Umm Michio, you don't really have to use any formalities when it's just us. I feel more comfortable to be called just by my name." Kagome said with a warm smile on her face. Michio blinked a few times as she starts to tie the obi, nodding and smiling back. "As you wish-Kagome." Once she was done she stepped back and examines her. Kagome is once again wearing princess kimono that is white with big red sakura flowers on them and on the sleeves a blue crescent moon. 'They really make sure their emblem is shown well on the females.' Kagome observed as she watches Michio head for the door. "Kagome we must make haste and not have Lord Sesshomaru waiting irritably like most times." Michio said as she slides the door open for Kagome to go first. "Hmph, it's not like he have really important things to do, or does he?" kagome questioned herself as they walked down the hallway. "Only thing I know that he just go about patrolling his lands." Kagome spoke out loud of her mind, but she really meant to keep that to herself.

"Lord Sesshomaru does more than that, Kagome." Michio answered to Kagome's little outburst then continues. "He makes sure peace is withheld among his land and of other Lords and Ladies in ruling. He does it, not just by patrolling, but signing treaties and trades that seeks fit for his and the people that lives in these lands. It's a real pain, but Sesshomaru gets it done without flaws. Michio said with pride of speaking of her Lord's hard work over the years. "Hmm, I never knew there were bits of diplomacy playing a role in it." Kagome breathe out as they approached those same huge mahogany wooden doors.

Michio smiled gently and pushed open the doors. There sat a humming Rin with Jaken by her side. Takeshi is at his usual spot on the wall with his eyes closed. Breakfast was already served and laid out. Kagome looked around the room and noticed at the head of the table there was no Sesshomaru. "Where is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, looking over at Takeshi as Michio closes the door behind her.

"I'm afraid he will not be attending breakfast, La-*ahem* Kagome. He has important matters to attend to." He said, clearing his throat again. 'It must be really rough to be a Lord.' Kagome thought in her mind as she sat next to Rin, deciding to keep her company. "Good morning Rin! How are you? Did you sleep well last night?" Kagome asked sweetly. Looking at the little girl made her miss her adopted son Shippo. She wondered if he's okay and doing well in his fox exams. "Oh I am mostly fine and slept well, Lady Kagome." Rin answered with a grin on her face. "That's great Rin, I'm glad." Kagome said with a smile on her face, ruffling the girl's hair gently. Rin giggled and pushed from her chair, jumping off and heads towards the doors with a grumpy Jaken behind her, humming a soft song.

"Oh Rin, where are you heading off to?" Kagome asked with a questioning look on her face. "I'm already done with breakfast while we were waiting on you. I wanted to simply say good morning to you before I head to the garden." Rin answered truthfully as she watches Kagome grab an apple and walk over to her. "How about I join you Rin? I could use some fresh air." Kagome said in a cheerful voice with wink and a smile.

Rin's face lilted up with joy as she nodded her head in agreement. "That would be most enjoyable Lady Kagome. I would love to have your company." Rin giggled again and took a hold of Kagome's hand, leading her down to the garden. Kagome smiled happily as she let the little girl lead her, ignoring Jaken's blabbering about why his Lord assist on keeping them both here in his castle, while holding Rin's hand tightly, feeling a rush of warmth overcome her body.

Sesshomaru is in his study, standing by his window. He decided to skip breakfast when Takeshi told him that he had received important letters from the Courts. On his desk lays two balled up letters. One was actually from the Courts stating that he needs to find a mate as soon as possible for the times comes to end when they need an heir from him to continue rule on the Western Lands. Do they possibly think that he's that weak and would die one day? Old Ancient kooks they are. It further states if he doesn't they'll have to take actions with arranged mating and the perfect candidate for him would be Shizuka, hime of the Northern Lands.

Sesshomaru emit a low growl from his chest because the second letter was something he wished to not bring upon his Lands. He looked down towards the garden when he picked up Rin's and Kagome's scent in the air. She's giggling and running around, chasing Rin in a playful matter. 'She would be a great mother figure to anyone's child.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he imagine Kagome having his pups then it disappeared when he looked at the two balled up papers again then towards Kagome as she sits on the ground, her long ebony hair shining as a few strands flows gently behind her and a bit in her face, in the warm spring air while watching Rin pick flowers with a warm smile on her face, helping her make them out of crown wreath and bracelets, giggling, laughing, telling jokes, and stories with the young ward.

'Yes, of course she would make a fine mother' Sesshomaru thought again with a small smile on his face. 'But how will you fair…' He turned his body and made his way out of his study, heading to the garden.

'_When Shizuka and Makoto arrive this evening.' He said in his mind, finishing his thought with a smirk this time on his face. _

_A/N: oh man you guys should worship me. I started writing chapter 6 3am in the morning, got maybe ¾ of it down before getting sleepy around 9am, slept until 3pm, went outside on the balcony, enjoying the rain while writing ½ bit more, went inside around 6pm, finished writing it around 9pm, got on the computer around that time after eating, typing, fixing, proofreading, and changing up things until 4:30am and have to be at work at 6pm. Hopefully I'll be able to get sleep even with noisy loud family doing outrages things haha. Anyways guys hope you enjoy this chapter R&R and remember chapter 7+ will probably be posted after weekend ends if work doesn't get busy and I'm able to write. Oh I also forgot, I noticed I got the wrong 'title' for Sesshomaru in a or few of the chapters, I don't know if you guys care or not but I have gotten Tai youkai mixed up with Dai youkai. Sesshomaru is ACTUALLY a Dai youkai after his father's death so I will continue on using Dai youkai in the story if worth mentioning. Oh I even have a question for you reviewers! When you proofread your stories, do you ever act out the characters just so you know you have done it right or be somewhat OC? I know I do, especially when I'm trying to act how Sesshomaru would speak and such then my cousin would bust me and gives me weird looks. _


	7. AN: Replying to reviews:Clarifications

_A/N: I usually don't do A/N's in between chapters, but while I was at work I notice one reviewer spamming my email with reviews of each chapters and then start sending me PMs. I don't want to put it up on chapter 7 because it will be a long page. Well, I was at work working on my chapter 7 when I saw the reviews and pms and to this person I'm responding to please don't take it offensive or rude okay? This doesn't just go for this one reviewer I'm sure I had a few that are scratching head, so I thought why not go ahead and explain. I really thought it was straight forward but apparently some people do read "bad" stories in poor English. I know I'm not perfect in English but I always make sure my stories are not so choppy. Stories do need to flow and keep the audience on edge and wanting more. _

_(Responding)_

_lara5170:__ when I respond to my reviewers I respond on some chapters in this formatting way. There are often times I'll give you guys a heads up at the end of the chapters of what I'm doing next. Example in chapter 5 when I said I'll post 6 the next day, but my timing was off when something unexpected happened which why I also explain at the end of chapter 6 of what had happened and will probably happen next, if not expect some delays. In your Pms you said you were feeling confused and sad and had sooo many questions and Kagome is this and that. I did mention in A/Ns in one of my chapters that I PROBABLY will make Sesshomaru and Kagome a bit OOC(Out of Character) just to make the story a bit interesting_

_The emotions you are feeling is quite normal to me lara5170, I want you to feel that anticipation but it'll be best if you hold off all your questions until the end of whatever chapter I have up because to me you're hurting my email and inbox with the same questions that are quite normal and repetitive. My writing style is probably something you're not use to seeing (which in my opinion good) and it leaves people questions of why this and how could this be and how is this possible? Perfect, keep those questions in your mind because when I write my stories I build up on those questions to be answered, I leave my reviewers hanging on a thread. _

_The most questions I saw you repeat constantly are how or why should Kagome die from broken heart and in my A/N you anticipated to see it in the story. No no no, you mistook it by reading a respond to a guy/girl that really wants to know what happened. I simply explain it to him of "Why should Sesshomaru bother killing her when she's unconscious and can be eaten by lesser demons." Sometimes you'll have to think like Sesshomaru when it comes to power. He usually doesn't attack unless he's threatened or his pride been bruised or feels the need to kill something that might be more powerful than him to prove superiority. Like a dog protecting his territory. Ironic, huh? Sesshomaru just does it in a graceful manner. _

_Another question you had is about her eyes changing colors and the inu-youkai she kept meeting. In most stories I read people makes Kagome transform right away and be all "oh yay now she's a miko youkai!" No, no no no, not for me. You'll have to think outside the box and see that Kagome is actually transforming slowly (Example in chapter 6 when her hair gotten longer once she changed back to human) and now I feel bad cause that was actually a freebie to the ones that didn't notice it yet. Her eyes changing is something very simple, tell me how would you feel being best friend with a guy for 3 years that you love very dearly after getting to know him and by pass the encounters with his ex but were too busy fighting demons and killing a supreme demon to save the world to worry about it? Then when things finally settle he confess to you having you think he's over his ex just to be with you only to see it later on a lie when you saw them together hugging and kissing. Would you not feel pain, sadness, hate, anger, betrayed, and, emotionless from that ordeal? That's why her eyes go dull whenever she goes back on the memories or had to speak about it to Sesshomaru and Takeshi. It hurts her, making her feel pain, the dull effects just shows that something is pulling it back, making her seem emotionless, but as the chapters progress she starts to feel better, which is why in the middle of the chapter, Sesshomaru doesn't want her to have those emotionless eyes, he rather see her happy and full of warmth and life, have her forget about Inuyasha and put her focus mostly on him. Her death is caused by Hyperventilation. Meaning she was panicking or overwhelmed by something to the point of making her unable to breathe in a rhythmic way, with running it speeds up the process._

_Jeez I feel like I'm writing another story but anyways, the Inu-Youkai. She's a mystery; she's a character I want you to keep in mind because she is part of the buildup. So you do have to hang tight of who's is who and what's what. My paragraphs didn't repeat cause I do proofread before I post, which I highly suggest to most writers out there, it helps. One question did made me laugh, the kimono she worn going to dinner is NOT Sesshomaru's clothes. Sure he got them, but the way you said makes it seem like he wears them too. They are kimonos left for the Lady in waiting. Anyways I think you need to take it slow and reread the chapters because the questions you asked didn't really fit well with the chapters. To me my story seem to flow well and build up good intension to the reviewers. Expect anticipations and many questions, because I'm sure all of my followers and reviewers probably see this story in different ways of interpretation, which is fine because when I write the next chapter, I want them to be mind-boggle and blown. A "didn't expect that!" or "I knew that'll happen! My imagination is awesome!" or "I had that gutsy feeling it'll happen, but a better way." moments. _

_Anyways sorry guys if you expected this to be a chapter, I just had to let that reviewer and probably others of how I felt and clear some things. So lara5170 my suggestion is, don't just leave reviews after each chapters, read the WHOLE story while writing down some questions because some of the questions might be answered in the next chapters or future chapters. Whatever questions you have left over will probably be answered the future chapters, which is good and what I anticipated. Also build up some imagination and scenery in the story, I feel like you're skimming or skipping over couple of lines. I know some browsers the words probably look small, may I suggest zoom up the text in the browser so you can read each line clearly with understandings. Remember, it's a story not a quick few chapters and be done deal; no I want my audience entertained to the fullest. Expect no straight forwardness. Meaning don't expect something being the same as others, everyone has different ways of telling or writing stories, not all minds think alike, remember that. No questions are not going to be explained right away, it takes the fun out of stories and what makes it so dry and dead. Again seeing my reviewer wanting to know more or wanting to know what happens next is what makes me keep going to fulfill their enjoyment. As for the characters, again ooc or oc doesn't matter to me, I'll build them the way with a bit of oc, which is why ooc is invented so that way it can make the story interesting. _

_Anyways thank you guys that are following, favoring, reviewing with awesome reviews, and adding my story on alert. It makes me one happy author :) _


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hey guys, here is chapter 7, I did some change up on the first paragraph in chapter 6 where I said that his uncle fell in love with Kazumi, he is actually a non-blood relative, best friend of Inu no Taisho, but he had fit himself into the family so well that Taisho finds him as a little brother, ever since then, Sesshomaru adopt to the change and had found him as an uncle. I hope that is clear. Anyways, R&R and thank you for waiting. _

Title: Two of a Kind

Chapter 7

It is a beautiful day out with the small clouds in the sky and a warm gentle breeze in the air. Kagome is sitting down in the garden watching Rin picking more flowers to make a wreath for Jaken. 'She's so full of energy.' Kagome said peacefully in her mind as she felt that warmth again. It's the same warmth she gets when she's holding Shippo in her arms and tucking him in for bed.' I think I'm starting to become attached to Rin like she's my own daughter.' Kagome didn't mind that, it'll be nice to have Rin calling her mother. The warm breeze picked up, making some of Kagome's hair dance in the wind and some of it blowing across her face causing her eyes to squint.

When the wind died down, she noticed a figure across the garden, sitting up against a tree. It's Sesshomaru with his eyes closed, a peaceful mien shown on his face as if he was taking a short nap. Kagome stood up and walks over to him, admiring how handsome he looks. When she had gotten close enough, she sat down in front of him with a soft countenance written on her face. 'He's so good-looking, I wonder how he'll react if I get up close to him.' Kagome's expression on her face changes from admiration to mischievous.

Sesshomaru can feel her presence in front of him, her scent of roses and fresh rain lingers in the air around them. While having his eyes still closed, he can hear her moving towards him. Inch by inch he can lightly feel her towering her weight over him, yet he remained calm and wait for the moment of strike.

Kagome moved inch by inch, trying her best to become unnoticed. She held her breath as she kept her focus on his face. 'Come on, you can do it, just make it seem like you're going to kiss, he'll open his eyes in shock, fill his mind with hopes then just only kiss his cheek and pull away suddenly!' The plan sounded good in images but not much in her mind.

The breeze picked up again making Kagome's hair blow across her f ace once more, making her wince when it got in her eyes. She lost her balanced and landed softly on top of Sesshomaru. Kagome opened her eyes slowly then widen them when she felt a soft hand brushing her hair out of her face. She saw two warm golden eyes staring at her, peering through her soul as a light blush creeps up on her cheek. "Oh, I'm sorry Sesshomaru, didn't mean to land on you." Kagome said, trying her best to seem innocent in the act. "You lack of grace, miko." Sesshomaru said, as he watches Kagome fidget on his lap. "I know it sucks really badly. Even my own mother tells me so. Said I'm always so reckless, but that's how I am and loves every moment of it." Kagome spoke in a soft manner as she looked down, feeling the sad thoughts of her family being pushed away, making her grip her haori.

Sesshomaru watches her looked down, her eyes dulling again. He placed his hand gently on her cheek, minding his claws, and strokes her cheek with his thumb, his indifferent mask melt away with a sincere, concerning one. He stared into her dull brown eyes as they changes back to the warm ones, but still looking towards the ground. He felt a warm sensation in the pit of his stomach as he took her chin and convert her gaze to him. 'She's very beautiful for a human. Father is this how you felt towards Inuyasha's mother?' Sesshomaru pondered as he observed Kagome's cheeks tint with a small blush and her warm brown eyes staring at him. 'She's breath-taking.' Kagome placed her hand on his wrist and move his hand to the side of her face, leaning into it. "Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her in pulled her up more, making her lay a bit on his mokomoko and his chest. Kagome relaxes and nuzzle his mokomoko, receiving a soft purr from him. She can also hear the rhythm of his heartbeat, steady with his breathing. His arms around her waist made his embrace reassuring.

'His embrace feels nice. I never want to leave it.' Kagome sighed happily as she nuzzle his mokomoko again, drifting to sleep in his warm arms. Sesshomaru listen to her steady breathing, glancing down to see her sleeping, resting her head on his mokomoko. 'She looks peaceful sleeping.' He used the back of his hand to lightly brush her cheeks, watching her sleep as his eyes closed halfway then shut, relaxing with her in his arms and listening out for any intruder. Until Takeshi appeared, bowing and spoke in a whisper, trying not to wake up the sleeping miko. "You need me My Lord?"

Afternoon passed as the evening arrives. Kagome stir in her sleep a bit then slowly starts to wake up. She felt warm and felt something soft against her cheek. 'Mmm, it is so soft.' She groggily said in her mind while nuzzling it. Her mind woke up as she gasped when she heard a soft purr, sitting up a bit to see Sesshomaru staring at her.

"Slept well Kagome?" Kagome eyes widen in surprise then smile softly at him. Sesshomaru stares at her, wondering why she's smiling. "Is there something wrong?" He asked with a hint of monotony in his voice. Kagome shook her head no. "It's just, you have said my name. It has always been miko." Kagome enlightened, staring into his eyes with a smile.

It was true and deep down he knows he is starting to develop feelings towards her. He will not deny it. The sun is setting, telling them night will be approaching soon. Two figures started to walk towards them from the castles. Sesshomaru glances over, his indifferent features placed back on as he narrowed his eyes. The two figures that are walking towards them he already knew right away.

Kagome study Sesshomaru sudden changes with a puzzled look. Meeting his gaze, she looked over her shoulder, her eyes widen when she saw two youkai females standing in front of them.

"Hmph, a filthy human laying on Lord Sesshomaru, how disgusting, even have a terrible smell on her." One of the female jeered out and appeared taller than the other woman, who stood by quietly. The taller female placed her ornate fan near her mouth while narrowing her eyes, making a revolted face before speaking again. "Ugh the air reeks so badly. Let's go Shizuka, we don't need to be around such an awful smell." The smaller female spoke, known as Shizuka, watches the taller female making her way back to the castle. "Y-Yes big sister Makoto! It's good to see you again Lord Sesshomaru." Shizuka said politely with a bow then straightens up and darted when Makoto shouted for her to hurry up.

Kagome blinked a few times trying to register what had happened then looked up at Sesshomaru with a questioning look. "Who are those two?" She asked as Sesshomaru gently pushes her up off his lap, making her and him stand. "They are the Northern inu youkai himes and they have come for a day visit." He stated dryly while making his way in the castle. "Inu youkai? They seem a bit different from you Sesshomaru. I mean they have black hair instead of silver, green eyes, slightly tanned skin and the orange stripes. They yellow sun is apparently their family emblem mark. Are they a heritage to you guys?" Kagome stated and asked, quicken her pace a bit to catch up, walking next to him.

"How observant are you." He said sarcastically ignoring the glares from her as they turned a corner in the hall and continues. "Yes they have different traits and customs but we do have the same heritage in our blood." Sesshomaru growled lowly. He doesn't like the fact of them being blood heritage. They are pathetic rude people, but their Lord is the only inu youkai that holds the true strength of the Northern Lands. He has high pride, but not nearly rude as his mate. They have tried to produce a son to hold on the pride, but had found out that Shizuka has inherited the potential, making her the next rule of the Northern Lands. "It sounds like you don't like the Northerns." Kagome mumbled, looking up at him at the corner of her eyes while taking hint of his low growl.

"Lord Tsuyoshi is respectable, however his eldest and mate are the only ones that put the heritage on bad terms." Sesshomaru said while stopping in front of the door that leads to his future mate's room. Kagome noticed it is the door that leads to the room she was in when she first arrives to the castle and before being in Sesshomaru's. She looked up at him, staring into his eyes that have softened once more. "Um, I guess that Makoto person shows what you meant." Kagome said, finding his stare making her nervous and blushing.

"It is most troublesome since they'll be here for a day, but we should get ready for dinner." He said as he turned around, taking a step until he felt her grab his haori sleeve, making him stop in place. He glances over his shoulder, looking over to see her blushing deeply and looking down at the floor. 'She still looks away from me. What could possibly be on her mind?'

She didn't know why she had to stop him, but her gut tells her that she just need to. Kagome looked from the floor then moves in front of him. Her heart is pounding fast as she stood up a bit on her toes, pressing her lips softly against Sesshomaru's who in return kisses back while wrapping his arms around her waist.

The kiss was short but sweet as Kagome pulled away then quickly enters the room, closing the door behind her. Sesshomaru smiled softly then start walking toward his room. 'I have a feeling things will get interesting.'

Once Kagome entered, she walks slowly over to the middle of the room, her hands on her cheeks to keep her blush under control. 'I kissed him! And he kissed back! Am I…really fallen for him…?' Kagome irrational thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Kagome? It's me Michio. I came to help you get ready for dinner. May I come in?" Kagome walks over to the door and opened it to be greeted by a smiling Michio. "Hello Michio! Of course you can come in." Kagome said happily with a chuckle, stepping aside for Michio to walk in. "We have guests tonight, guests that I do despise, so Kagome, I'm going to make you so gorgeous to the point they'll have to give up on Lord Sesshomaru." Michio answered while laughing evilly. "Heh heh, and why do I have to play the victim?" Kagome asked while laughing nervously, finding Michio's evil laugh scary. "Because Kagome, you are the only female that has gotten far with Lord Sesshomaru, the Ladies from other parts of the Lands will be envy and would have to give up on Lord Sesshomaru." Michio answered truthfully while opening the wardrobe, staring down at a dusty box. "Every Lady I have seen is terrible by all means and you, Kagome, will be the repellent for Lord Sesshomaru!" Michio evilly grinned and chuckled lowly to herself. 'Heh heh, that laugh scares me.' Kagome fearfully thought with a sweat drop and a small nervous looking smile.

Makoto and Shizuka are walking down the hallway, heading towards the dining hall. "Shizuka, you really need to open up more to Lord Sesshomaru. You and I simply cannot lose to that filthy human girl! For kami's sakes, even the Courts find you suitable." Makoto said with a hint of sneer in her voice. "Yes big sister, I'm aware of that." Shizuka said in a hush tone, sighing mentally while looking down at the floor sad. 'To be honest, I don't care what the Courts think or have any care for Lord Sesshomaru. I just want to be by his side, only his and no one else's.' Shizuka thought while ignoring her sister's chattering about her needing to be livelier around Sesshomaru like her for an example.

They passed by a dojo with men training in it. It made Shizuka break free from her thoughts as she stops, a blush creeping up on her cheeks as she peers through the cracked door, staring at a certain someone. Makoto stops when she noticed her sister not following her and is looking into the dojo. 'Her and her love for battles, just like father.' Makoto huffed while placing her hands on her hips, feeling slightly annoyed. "Goodness little sister, you really are like father. I'm going to go ahead and get to the dining hall first before that wretched human does." Makoto scorned, leaving her sister behind. "Okay Makoto, I'll join you shortly." Shizuka said with a smile on her face as she enters the dojo.

Michio steps back with an evil grin and a snicker. Kagome is wearing a gold, black, red, silver princess kimono. The haori is black with red spider lily flowers sprouting from the bottom, its petal bloom around her thighs and resting around her waist. One big silver crescent moon rests on the sleeves. Under the haori she had on a silver and cream robe, and tied around her waist is a gold color obi. Some of her hair is braided, twisted up, and pinned back with beautiful small white flower crystal hair pins; her bang has been pushed to the side, leaving some hair out to the side. A red flower is placed at the upper side of her hair. The rest of her hair is left down, but is combed through to make it straighter. She didn't have any make up on, her natural beauty is enough.

Kagome heads over to the full length mirror, twisting and turning her body to examine herself. "Well Michio, I pray for your success." Kagome said with a soft sigh. "Oh it will work and it shall work Kagome." Michio said with determination burning in her eyes. Kagome noticed Michio's determination and laughed nervously. 'I do hope it works for her sake.'

By the way, why do you hate the sisters? I mean I understand Makoto, but why also Shizuka?" Kagome asked, looking at Michio as she looked down, but didn't hide the seriousness that registers on her face. "They do not fit well for Lord Sesshomaru. You see the Court chosen Lady Shizuka to be Lord Sesshomaru's mate if he fails to find him a suitable one. It was very sudden, before Lord Sesshomaru set off on a conquest. Three years passed and the Court been constantly sending him letters, asking if he has found himself a mate while journeying. At first everyone thought Lord Sesshomaru would go for Makoto, since she's the eldest and couldn't rule the Northern Lands. You see Lady Shizuka is next in line of ruling; she's the only one that inherited her father's power, his will and strength to protect the Lands. She's very strong despite what people take her granted for. When her father was away to the South to deal with a treaty, a vast of very strong huge demons attack the palace, but Lady Shizuka stood up and killed the demons as if they were weaker demons. When the Courts heard of this, that's when they decided to make Lady Shizuka the compatible mate for Lord Sesshomaru. The Courts didn't care, they know Lord Tsuyoshi will live long and probably have his mate bare him another child. It is incredibly disgusting. Using one's power just to make one Land stronger, it is pathetic."

The explanation made Michio clench the front of her kimono and shook with anger. Feeling her anger, Kagome goes over to Michio and hugs her and whispered in her ear. "It's okay, I'm sure Sesshomaru sees it, probably the reason why he hasn't mated yet. He's waiting for the right one to actually be with in a natural way and not by force." Kagome said with reassuring as Michio relaxes and hugs Kagome back. 'I think he already has Kagome, but will it happen in time for the both of you to realize it before the Courts does take action?' Michio thought as she pulled away, smiling.

"Now shall we go? I can't wait to see the looks on their faces." Michio said with a giggle, making her way towards the door. "Actually Michio, I'll go by myself." Kagome said making Michio stop in her place. "Oh? Have you become familiar with the castle already?" She asked opening the door. "Yes, some reason I feel like I'm at home." Michio's eyes widen a bit then she smiles, bowing her head. "Very well Kagome."

Kagome walks down the hallway, her mind occupied about the event that had happened between her and Sesshomaru then to the conversation she had with Michio. 'So if Sesshomaru doesn't find a suitable mate…the Courts going to have Shizuka and Sesshomaru go through arranged mating…' Kagome bite down on her lip a habit she had picked up if she becomes frustrated, feeling uneasy.

As she approaches near the dojo, she perceived how quiet it is. 'That's odd, are they meditating?' Kagome peeked through the cracks and gasped softly in her mind. There stood Shizuka with a Western inu youkai. And judging by the armor her worn, he seems to be a general. He has his arms wrapped around her waist and is looking at her with love filled eyes. Shizuka had the same looks in her eyes as the General; her arms wrapped around his neck before pushing her weight up and kiss him.

Kagome felt a presence behind her and turned around quickly, holding back a scream and stepping away from the door when she saw a black figure in the dark with two glowing eyes staring at her as if it was going to hunt her. The figure steps forward in the moon's light and there stood Takeshi, looking at her pale expression with a raised eyebrow. "Dear kami Takeshi! Don't scare me like that! Your eyes glowed like my cat when he's looking at me in the dark!" Kagome said in her best whispered shout, trying to not make a scene for the two in the dojo. "My apologies, Kagome, I forgot about that. My eyes do lit up like an animal trying to see in the dark. But I see you took note of Lady Shizuka and General Takeru." Takeshi said, walking over to Kagome.

"Yea, they seem to be madly in love with each other." Kagome said in a whisper tone again, looking back into the room only to see them gone. "They have been like that for a couple of years. A few months before Sesshomaru set off in his journey. Even Lord Sesshomaru noticed, but didn't take a hint of caring." Takeshi stated as he start walking down the hall to the dining hall. 'That sounds like Sesshomaru.' Kagome frowned a little at her thought then started walking; quicken her pace to walk side by side with Takeshi. "I see, they been together for some time, I wonder if he ever sends letters to her when she's back home." Kagome said, looking towards the ground, feeling sympathy for Shizuka. Takeshi glances down at Kagome for a brief moment than back forward. "There is times when Lord Sesshomaru returns to the Castle to attend to things or take a small break from battles. During those times Lady Yukiko would send Lady Shizuka and her elder sister Makoto to rub some influences to have Lord Sesshomaru to either show interest or be mated right away. She's one foolish Lady, makes me wonder how Lord Tsuyoshi could put up with her." Takeshi murmured out, feeling annoyed speaking about it. "The Courts doesn't know this nor will they ever unless Sesshomaru finds him a suitable mate. I think it is best for it to stay that way, for how long is what concerns me." Takeshi said with Kagome nodding in agreement.

"By the way Kagome, what were you and Lord Sesshomaru were doing in the gardens today?" Takeshi asked with a raised eyebrow, smirking as Kagome turned different shades of red. "We did nothing! All I did is fallen asleep in his lap!" She said in defense and huffed as Takeshi chuckles at her little embarrassed confession. "By the way, what were you doing watching?" Kagome asked, trying to even the playing field. "Sesshomaru used Jaken to summon me; I guess prevent from you waking up. You really looked peaceful by the way, as if you haven't slept that well in years." Takeshi cooed making Kagome blush again in embarrassment. "Yes, it has been awhile since I slept and dream peacefully." Kagome said truthfully while smiling, happiness running through her eyes. 'It seems they are starting to get close. Even during that afternoon Lord Sesshomaru, for once I have seen your stoic melt away as you looked down at her tenderly.' After that thought, they have arrived at the doors to the dining hall.

Takeshi pushes the doors open then bows, letting Kagome go in. Kagome walked in with a smile when she saw Sesshomaru sitting at his usual spot at the head of the table. His eyes are closed until he opened them, only to widen them a bit in surprise. Rin and Jaken was nowhere to be seen after she heard two gasps, one from Shizuka who is sitting on the left side of the table which also made Kagome wonder how she gotten here before her, then one from Makoto who is sitting next to Sesshomaru, in the mate's seat. Kagome frowned and walks over to Makoto, anger rising with in her along with a low demon like growl.

Sesshomaru has been annoyed for the past twenty minutes. Makoto had arrived before anyone else with a satisfying smirk on her face, and then had the nerve to sit next to him in the mate's chair. 'I wonder how Kagome will react to such gesture.' He thought to himself, closing his eyes to ignore Makoto's talks of other Lords and Ladies then something about throwing balls having just only the Lords and Ladies get together, hinting that Kagome wouldn't be welcomed. A few minutes passed by after her little bickering, Shizuka had entered. She hid General Takeru scent well from her sister, but Sesshomaru can still smell a hint of it on her.

Makoto was scorning her sister for being so late until she fell silent when the doors opened. Sesshomaru could tell who it is. No one could ever miss that smell of roses and fresh rain. When Sesshomaru opened his eyes he was shocked to see what Kagome is wearing. It is the same kimono that Kazumi had once worn, his non-relative uncle Inu no Tetsuya's mate. 'She almost looks like Kazumi. Her beauty isn't much in comparison like hers. I'll never get tired of it.' Sesshomaru purred in his mind.

Sesshomaru noticed her frowning over at Makoto and closed his eyes as she makes her way over to her. 'This should be quite entertaining.' Sesshomaru said, mentally smirking as he can feel Kagome's miko youkai power starting to rise up. 'It seems she learned to keep it them in control. Not even fighting over power of dominance.' Sesshomaru observed as the pink and blue aura starts to swirl together.

Makoto looks up at Kagome with a raised eyebrow of annoyance. "Hm? What is it, you filthy human? Can't you see me and Sesshomaru are having our moments together, not only that with you stupidly standing there you are holding back for dinner to be served." Kagome felt a nerve snapped as the whisper voice speaks to her. _I'll help you whatever fits best. Claim what is yours. _"That seat does not belong to you." Kagome said in a threatening tone.

"I don't see it being yours either human. Besides what makes you think Sesshomaru wants you by him stinking up his air." Kagome heard something snap inside her. The two powers that were seeping out came at full force as Kagome has Makoto in a tight grip around her neck, pinned to a wall.

Makoto is shocked and couldn't believe how fast the miko got her pinned in a death grip. 'Is…this girl…even human?!' Makoto thought in between breaths. She felt helpless; she can already feel the miko's power purifying her powers, unable to fight back. 'Is this the end of me?' She thought hopelessly as she stares back what use to be brown eyes, now deep blue crystal. 'Those eyes…'

Kagome is pissed and beyond. No way is she going to let the snobby inu woman push her around. 'She must die.' _Only hurt her pride. _'Her blood must be spill.' _Death would mean nothing… _Kagome was talking back and forth to the whispered voice until the last sentence made her realize that she wasn't being herself at all. She lets her anger get the best with her and decided to go with the voice's advice. "Makoto, what makes you think he wants you anywhere near him? After many years of trying and pushing your dear little sister, do you really think he'll give up and mate you?" Kagome said in a low growling tone, narrowing her eyes as she sniffs the air, using her new found senses. "Hmph give it up, no way would Sesshomaru want to mate a soiled inu that reeks of different men, defiling the air around him." Kagome sneered with a smirk as Makoto gasped in shocked, letting her go as she hits the floor hard, her sister running up to her to help her.

Kagome watches in tentatively at Shizuka then spoke in a low tone while crossing her arms, frowning. "I understand she is your sister, but Shizuka you're ten times the woman she is. Your heart desires and loves someone else. Go for him and do not lose that opportunity." Shizuka eyes widen as she looks up at Kagome with her hands near her mouth as Kagome continues, watching her eyes change from deep blue to a soft warm brown. "You love him dearly, just as he is to you. Stop letting people push you around. You're the next ruler in line for the Northern, it is time to speak up and do what you see is right. How can you rule a land if you let people tell you what is right when you already know deep down what is truly right for the people and the Lands. You're stronger than this and I know it, especially the stories I have heard so far from your bravery of saving your home from a demon invasion.

Tears build up in Shizuka eyes until she blinked them away before helping her sister up. "Shizuka are you really going to listen to that infuriated human?!" Makoto fumed with a raspy voice, finding it returning. Shizuka gave her a glared that made her sister step back a bit in fear. "And who gave you the rights to tell me who to listen and trust?" She hissed out in hate then continues. "Older sister you are as pathetic as Kagome and father had stated. And I don't mean by skills but towards your nasty attitude." Shizuka stated coldly, receiving a shock expression from Makoto.

Shizuka looks over to Kagome and Sesshomaru, bowing, then sits up looking towards Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, as we both are aware of the Courts action of sending you and my father a message years ago stating of your failure of finding a mate would mean of them to take drastic measure of you and I to be mated. It was postponed for 3 years since you had to journey. I would have to disregard that and will send them a letter of me not able to do such thing for I will not lose my turn next in ruling and refuse my sister take my place. I'm sure father and the other Lords and Ladies would strongly agree. And as for my dear older sister…"

Shizuka glances over to her sister with narrowed eyes who had huffed and looked away. "I will make sure to let the Courts know of her lectures acts and there for is not suitable for you at a place as Lady in the Western Palace." Shizuka said sternly, turning her gaze back over to Sesshomaru, who nodded in acknowledgement.

"What?! You cannot possibly do that Shizuka!" Makoto fumed and yelled. Shizuka didn't pay Makoto any mind. "Please excuse me for there is someone important for me to speak." Kagome and Sesshomaru nodded, knowing who she is talking about. Kagome smiled when she saw Shizuka smiling with confidence in her eyes while heading out of the dining. Makoto watches her sister leave, growling lowly in anger before turning her gaze over to Sesshomaru. "I don't know what you see in her Lord Sesshomaru, but I hope whatever bond you two are building, breaks severely.

With that said Makoto storms out the dining, leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru alone. "You stood your grounds fairly, miko." Sesshomaru said, breaking the intension in the room. 'Miko again? Earlier he was calling me by my name for once. What a letdown.' Kagome thought with a mental sigh. "Well Sesshomaru, I couldn't let some loud mouth woman talk so lowly of me." Kagome said while yawning softly, covering her mouth with her hand then blinks, remembering something. "Oh that's right. Where is Rin?" She asked while walking over to him then stands by him, feeling a little worried that she hasn't seen the little girl since that afternoon before she fell asleep.

"I had her eating in her room. I dislike the idea of her being around Makoto's influences." Sesshomaru said wryly while closing his eyes. 'He really cares for Rin like she is his own daughter. Knowing Makoto, she probably speaks lowly about her. What a low life inu for doing such a thing to a little child.' Kagome thought angerly while imaging snapping the woman in two. Sesshomaru had sensed her aura change to anger when he spoke about Makoto's influences. Out of instincts as if his own mate was in distress, he grabbed her by the waist gently, pulling her on his lap.

Kagome gasped softly when Sesshomaru pulled her gently on his lap. 'I'm on his lap again! But some reason, I'm not ashamed or nervous.' Kagome thought bewilder before smiling and cuddling in his lap as Sesshomaru start stroking her cheek gently. "It's wise to stay calm and rest the nerves. When times come to protecting your pups from danger, you'll have to remain calm to let them know they are safe from harm. It is a way to make them calm and have confidence in their mother's protection." Sesshomaru said in a soft gentle tone as Kagome looks up at him with soft warm eyes.

Kagome felt calmed and blushes when he starts stroking her cheek softly. She felt butterflies in her stomach as her mind tells her to kiss him. Building up the confidence, she slowly inch her way up, closing the gap between them. She can feel him leaning in as well; their lips nearly close until Sesshomaru pulled back a bit, frowning a little." How long are you going to stay in the shadows….Takeshi." Sesshomaru blurted out as Kagome looked at him confused, wondering where Takeshi could be hiding from.

Kagome lets out a scream as Takeshi slowly comes out from a shadow in the wall, his irises glowing light grey blue then dies down to those original dark gray blue once he was in full view, pain written on his face with his ears pushes back, shielding from Kagome's scream. Kagome's scream made both of the youkais wince in pain, especially for Sesshomaru since she's in his lap. Seeing the pain on their face she apologies over and over then glares over at Takeshi. "Darn it Takeshi! How many times are you going to scare me in one day?! Goodness you could at least somehow make your presence known or something!" Kagome shouted a bit, shaking in fright a little in Sesshomaru's lap while having a tight grip on his front haori. Takeshi snickered as Sesshomaru looks down at her hand then at Takeshi, who was trying his best not to laugh. "Takeshi is a kage okami, hence in the name; he has the skills of an assassin and much more. Shadows and dark nights are in his specialty.

Takeshi cleared his throat, finally pushing back the laughter and bows. "My Lord, I have come with news." Takeshi said, rising up from his bow. Sesshomaru glances down at Kagome then gently pull her off his lap. "You should head off to bed, Kagome. Takeshi and I have a private matter to attend." Taking the suggestion and him calling her by her name, Kagome nodded in understandings, making her way towards the doors. Before Takeshi could touch the doors, Kagome pushes open the doors as if they were nothing. Takeshi jaw dropped in amazement at Kagome's new strength considering the mahogany doors are huge, thick, and heavy weighted. Even a normal human would struggle a bit to open the doors. Kagome looks over Takeshi and chuckled at his face expression, heading down the hall as she can feel her miko's power corresponding well to the unknown powers, giving her a new feel of strength and confidence.

As Kagome's figure disappeared down the hall, Takeshi quickly changed his expression as he look toward his Lord. "What news have you brought me Takeshi?" Sesshomaru asked in his usual mono-tone. "My spies have reported of the finding of your brother, Inuyasha. It would seem he is living in a village with the dead miko, Kikyo, follow by three others with a nekomata." Takeshi stated as he watches for any signs of reactions from his Lord. 'Hn, what a fool of a brother I have, playing around with a dead miko.' Sesshomaru thought as Takeshi continues. "Many times they speak of Kagome, worrying if she is okay. The three other, a monk, demon slayer, and a fox demon took flight in search of Kagome until night falls and returned to the village. The spy also took the time to listen to their conversation in the hut they reside. Then he took in the matters that you seek, Lord Sesshomaru. He had told them of Kagome's well beings and that she's residing within the castles. And he also witnesses the evil deed of the miko." That had made Sesshomaru interested as he turned his head toward Takeshi.

_-Spy's Flashback- _

_The night had fallen as a fire in the middle of the hut flickers, warming and lighting up the small space with a soft glow. Around the fired sat six people and a nekomata curled up next to her master. "I can't believe she's gone." The orange-haired kitsune known as Shippo, spoke tears in his eyes as the thoughts of his mother figure being gone. "Yes, it's hardly unbelievable for Kagome to be gone. This isn't really like her." A tall male with black hair and wearing a purple robe, known as Miroku, holding a woman, his wife Sango, rubbing her back to sooth her short sobbings. "I just don't understand why she'll disappear like that…or maybe I do." Sango said, sneering over at the dead woman who is cuddling up next to the half demon, Inuyasha. "Would you three cut it out, I'm sure she's okay. I smelt a little blood, but seem like nothing she can't handle. You two just need to relax, I'm sure she'll come back." Inuyasha flatly said before staring down at Kikyo, who in return looking up at him. _

"_Stay calm?! Inuyasha you idiot! How can we when she is out there defenseless or could be too tired to fight back any demons?!" Shippo yelled, standing up with a clenched fist and baring his fangs, tears dwelling in his green eyes. The years served him well as he grew in height and the fox training helps him build his body and confidence in strength. "I know that you little runt! But I know she is okay!" Inuyasha growled, standing up as well, towering over Shippo, who stood at the height of his waist, daring him to challenge him. "Now now, there is no need for violence. We all miss Kagome terribly. I'm sure the child will show up eventually. All we can do is to wait during nights, and search by day." The sixth person, who looks elderly with an eye patch over her eye right eye and his wearing a traditional red and white miko's clothing, known has Kaede spoke, trying to bring peace in the hut._

_Inuyasha and Shippo both huffed and sat back down until they heard the sound of Kirara hissing and standing up, her fur ruffling. "Kirara? What's the matter girl?" Sango asked as she picks her up, soothing her down by stroking her fur as a voice spoke, its vocals echoing around the hut. "It would seem you all are worried of Kagome." A shadow figure appeared with half its body peeking out from a shadow in the wall. Everyone stood up in defense, Inuyasha's hand being on Tessaiga spoke before the rest. "Who are you?! And where is Kagome?!" Inuyasha growled out. "There is no need to be so hostile. The Kagome you have been looking for is well and residing in My Lord's Castle." The mysterious figure answered. "Residing in a Castle? And in what Castle would Kagome be captive in?" Miroku questioned next, trying to keep calm between him and his friends. "Captive? No you have it wrong; she's merely…becoming accustomed. For you see, she's starting to become a liking to My Lord and the same for her towards him, especially after what had happened to her." The figure stated, glancing over at Inuyasha and Kikyo. Inuyasha snorted and looked away until Kikyo grabbed his haori sleeve. "Do not feel at fault Inuyasha. What she did is her own choice alone." Kikyo said, finally speaking and reassuring Inuyasha. _

"_Oh but I do believe it is you __**two**__ that is at fault, but of course My Lord does feel generous of telling you where she is so maybe you could visit her." The figure said, chuckling a little. "Tell me strange demon, who could this Lord you speak of be?" Kaede asked, taking a few towards the figure. "Ah, so you want to know eh?" the figure chuckles again as he heard Inuyasha growl in frustration, drawing out his tessaiga. "Look here, if you're going to keep playing games, I suggest you quit it out and tell us where Kagome is!" Inuyasha said in a tone of annoyance._

"_Very well, as for your question elderly miko, the Lord I speak of is Lord Sesshomaru and where could she be? Well of course the Western Palace. Now that I have done my job, I'll leave you all to your thinking. Oh by the way if you plan to leave now, I wouldn't recommend it especially towards your human friends Inuyasha." The figure laughed as he disappeared quickly back into the shadow, its laugh echoing in the hut before it completely disappeared. _

"_Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed, sheathing his sword back into the sheath. "It would seem like he had left. Inuyasha do you really think your older brother has Kagome?" Miroku asked, taking a seat back down. "I doubt it; Sesshomaru doesn't really take in humans." Inuyasha frowned, sitting back down. "Then what about that little girl that always travels with him?" Sango asked, sitting back down as Miroku wrapped his arm once more around her. "I don't know for sure. Just know she had been revived by his tenseiga and has been following him ever since." Inuyasha presume as he watches Kaede goes over to the other side of the hut, grabbing the tea pot. "How about we drink some tea and head for bed. It would be wise to wake up early dawn with clear heads before going on a journey to the West." Kaede suggested. "Allow me to help you little sister." Kikyo offered, walking over to Kaede, grabbing the pestle and mortar, crushing the herbs to make the tea as Kaede placed the pot full of water over the fire. _

_Everyone fell silent as Kikyo places the herbs in the boiling water before grabbing the pot, then pour the herbal tea into small cups for everyone. "I really hope mama is okay. For mama to be at Sesshomaru's castle, who knows what terrible things he could be doing to her," Shippo said, looking down at the ground as Kikyo starts to place a cup in front of everyone. "Don't worry Shippo, I'm sure she's fine. She's a tough girl that can stand her grounds firmly. No way she's going to let some Lord like him have himself walk all over her." Sango said with confidence as she took a sip of her tea. "I know. That's what scares me..." Shippo half admitted as he too took a sip of his tea. _

_Everyone fell silent again, sipping their tea with Kagome on their minds, all but one. Kirara took the offer of milk from Kikyo as she watches in tentatively, narrowing her eyes a bit. 'Hmmm…that's weird….I'm starting to feel very sleepy…" Miroku thought as he glances over to Kikyo, who hasn't touched her tea yet. 'No she couldn't possibly…' before Miroku could finish is thoughts, he felt his body go numb and his vision blurring. From what he can hear, Kaede was cursing at her sister for putting sleeping sedative in their tea and Inuyasha blaring out her name. His eyes gotten heavy then closed, sleep consuming him and everyone else, except Kikyo who had gotten up, grabbed her bow and arrows and heads out the hut. 'I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I must do this in order to be human and live in relief of not dying sooner or later. I really want to be with you Inuyasha, even which means killing my reincarnation to gain my soul.' She said deeply in her thoughts, heading down the road toward west, heading for the Western Palace. The figure appeared again from a shadow, eyes narrowing as he watches the miko walked down the path heading west. 'She is an interesting miko…Takeshi needs to know this…'_

_-Spy's flashback End-_

Sesshomaru smirked, imaging his idiot of a brother's reaction. Once again Takeshi continues, "She seem to use a sleeping sedative, mixing it in their tea and is on pursuit to here." Sesshomaru stood up, his stoic composure still intact as he walked by Takeshi, taking in all the information while heading toward his room. 'I wonder what's on your mind Lord Sesshomaru. What could you possibly be up to?' Takeshi wonders as his eyes lit up again to light gray-blue, crawling back into the shadow in the wall.

Kagome sighed in relief as she falls back on the bed. She had taken a long bath when she made it to her room. Now dressed in a blue sleeping yuakta, she turned to her side, the almost kiss stuck in her mind. 'We almost kissed until Takeshi came in.' Kagome thought until she remember Michio telling her about the room she is in, being the future mate's room, and how the hot spring she is going in is conjoined to Sesshomaru's room before bowing and bid her a good night.

'Does Sesshomaru find me worth mating? Or does he actually develop feelings towards me?' Kagome buried her face more on the fur blanket, groaning lowly in frustration then continues on with her thinking. 'Or is it me that is falling for him? I wonder if he is his room now.' Kagome got off from the bed and head towards the springs.

She slides the door quietly then quickly but silently made her way to the other door that leads to Sesshomaru's room. She took a deep breath then quietly opens the door, tip toeing, trying her best to see in the dim yet somewhat moonlight room. There across from her, laid Sesshomaru in his bed. From what she can see, he still had his pants on, but is shirtless.

Sesshomaru walks into his room, sliding the door behind him then start sliding his haori off while making his way over to his bed. He placed his haori on a stand before sitting down on his bed, sliding his shoes off. His mind is still on the information, wondering why the dead miko insist of coming to his Castle alone. Closing his eyes, he lay back on his bed; taking in a breath then releases it, relaxing.

If the door from her room didn't catch his attention, it'll be her quick pace across the moist pavement in the springs. Sesshomaru listens to Kagome making her way toward his bed. He felt her weight next to him, half her body hovering over his. Her silky soft hair brushing lightly on his bare chest as some of it towering on the side of his head, her black hair mixing with his silver, as her warm breath lightly brushes against his lips.

Kagome's mind is racing, but she quickly pushed them aside. She is going to kiss him; no she will kiss him no matter what. She leans down slowly, trying her best not to wake him, closing her eyes and gently placed her lips on Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru just lays there for a moment before slowly wrapping his arms around her waist as he half opened his eyes, to be staring at brown ones. Kagome didn't care if she got caught; she just wanted to kiss those soft warm lips of his. She pulled away from the kiss, smiling. "Sesshomaru…Can I sleep with you tonight?" Kagome asked in a gentle whisper, petting his mokomoko while receiving a soft purr from him then a nod.

Kagome giggled and kept smiling as she lays down, slightly on his chest, her head resting on his mokomoko while the rest of his mokomoko tangle up around her legs and up to her hips, cuddling. The one thing that runs through Sesshomaru's mind is that she fits perfectly up against him.

He never wants to let go or be a part from her. Sesshomaru tighten his hold on her as he can hear her breathing steady, having to fall asleep already. He closed his eyes and relaxes, slowly feeling himself drifting to sleep.

_This will be the night he can finally sleep in peace with the most beautiful creature in his arms._

_A/N: phew, I'm tired guys but there you go, chapter 7, hope you like it and R&R._


End file.
